Three years have passed
by OtakugirlKrod
Summary: Tired of being "the damsel in distress", Levy left the guild without telling anyone except Master Makarov. She spent three years far away from Magnolia learning new spells to improve her skills. But finally, it is time to return home. What's that strange magic she learned?
1. Chapter 1:Returning Home

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction and it's based on a doujin I made a few years ago. I'm not a really good writer but I'll try my best Tell me if you like it or not. If I should keep writing the story or just give up. Also, feel free to give me any recommendations and suggestions.**

Summary: Tired of being "the damsel in distress", Levy left the guild without telling anyone except Master Makarov. She spent three years far away from Magnolia learning new spells to improve her skills. But finally, is time to return home. What's that strange magic she learn?

 **Chapter One: Returning Home**

Magnolia's most famous guild was no longer as cheerful as it was three years ago. Even if it still was noisy, the environment inside was different. They have maintained the title of the strongest guild in Fiore but there was some sort of emptiness in their hearts. The smartest comrade they had left without saying a word to her guild mates. The happiness she transmitted was very contagious. Especially to the ones who made cheers for her when things get difficult. But that emptiness was about to be filled again. It was time for the young girl to come home.

Long messy hair moving side to side as she walked by the streets of Magnolia. She was wearing a perfect red crop top that contrast with the brilliant blue color of her hair. In both arms she had white finger-less gloves and shorts that exposed the delicate skin of her legs. As she was passing through, lots of the residents stared at her. But that wasn't a bad thing, they were surprised of how she looks. It wasn't a bit similar to her old style.

Levy McGarden, a beautiful and intelligent Fairy Tail member was making her way to the guild. Nerves were taking a toll on her, leaving her split between eagerness to return to the happy memories and sudden anxiety of facing her long time friends. She reached in front of the guil but stayed still. Levy let out a long sighed she was holding and murmured. "It's time to come home". She didn't want to be the center of attention all of the sudden, so she decided to opened the front doors softly and slipped inside quietly. She looked around the guild and spotted her favorite table. To her surprise, he was there. The wisest exceed she had ever met and learned to love. Making her way to the table she stopped right behind him and bent over.

"Long time no see…Pantherlily" Levy giggled.

 _Levy._ Lily thought as he turned around and saw her brightest smile. She stretched out her right hand. The exceed was startled.

"I missed you so much" She said. Her lovely eyes looking directly at his. She grabbed him unexpectedly and give him hug, squeezing the Exceed happily.

"L-L-Levy I can barely breathe," Said a purplish Pantherlily.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Lily," She offered him an apology as she moved him to the top of a table.

Not that far from the bustle, a pink hair dragonslayer mage noticed the presence of someone but smile as soon as he recognize the scent of his childhood friend. He leaned forward and whispered to his partner ear, "Hey Luce, I think today is your lucky day."

The blonde woman jumped at the sudden sound. "Huh? What do you mean, Natsu? He lifted his finger and pointed to the blue-haired girl.

"It's…It's that Levy-chan?! Is it really you?!" The excited young blonde shouted of excitement.

Levy's eyes followed the source of Lucy's voice. She ran and hug the busty girl, making them to fall on the flat ground.

Levy's leg were on each side of Lucy's hips. "Lucy? Oh my! You look so gorgeous. How you've been?" Levy cried as she tucked a piece of hair behind both of her ears.

Lucy's eyes watered. "You look amazing, Levy." Both of them adjust themselves and stayed on their knees. The blonde hugged her again and continued. "What's with the tough look? You sure look more confident." Levy giggled.

"LEVY LOOKS SO BEAUTIFUL!" Jet and Droy said in unison with hearts on their eyes.

Smiling at the heart whelming scene, Lily flew to the entrance of the guild. "I guess this is the perfect chance to get out of here." And with that last statement the exceed left the noisy guild to deliver the big news to his friend.

* * *

At the outskirts of Magnolia, the iron dragon slayer was munching some metal while watching the view of the whole town. He felt the presence of his exceed coming from behind him. "What do you want Lil'? Did you picked up a job or what? I'm getting tired of bein' here doing shit." He tossed away a few scraps.

The exceed landed softly to the ground and crossed his paws in front of his chest. "Let's say that won't be a problem anymore," said Pantherlily cryptically.

Gajeel turned around to face Lily, and gave him a confused look. "What the hell are ya talkin' about? Somethin' hit you while your way back here?" And then he noticed something was off. The iron dragonslayer sniffed the environment and noticed that the strange smell was coming from Lily's direction. He got closer to Lily, grabbed him and lift him up.

"Hey, put me down you creep!" Lily said uncomfortably, throwing some kicks to escape the grip.

Gajeel brought him close to his nose and kept sniffing. "You smell different." Gajeel looked at Lily in the eyes. "It's like your scent is overshadowed by another."

Lily stopped his attempt to escaped and smirked. "Familiar isn't it?"

 _Wait a minute._ Red eyes widened as realization hit him hard.

Lily just nodded, confirming his suspicions. "She's back."

Gajeel lost his strength for a moment and dropped Lily. He turned around and looked at the full view of Magnolia as he said desperately. "Levy?! Where is she?"

"At the guild, isn't that obvious. Thought you were smarter." Lily mocked as he saw Gajeel still as a statue. "Maybe if you start walking you might have a chance to catch her. So, what do you want to do?"

Gajeel looked over the shoulder and smiled. "Just like you said. Isn't that obvious?"

* * *

Meanwhile, shouting and music was heard at the famous Fairy Tail guild. Levy was sitting at the bar talking with the Master. "My child, you sure did grow up while your journey out of Magnolia." Makarov said.

"Yeah, you can say that." Levy laughed nervously.

"She's also looking hot and ready to go with Gajeel, ain't that right Mira?" Said Cana interrupting the moment as she forced Levy to stand up and spin.

"Hey! Cut it out Cana. Someone might hear you." She hid her embarrassed face with her hands.

"Are you nervous?" Mira said. Levy looked at her in between fingers.

"A-About what?" She knew exactly what Mira was referring to.

"Seeing Gajeel again?" Replied Mira with a devilish smile.

"I am. I do want to see him, but I doubt that he wants the same." She paused. "Not after I left without saying a single word." Her eyes watered.

"Oh come on." She leaned forward. "I bet he will burst those doors open in any moment."

A loud noise from the guild's entrance was heard. "You're really here." She trembled as she heard his deep voice but didn't dare to look back. His strong footsteps were getting closer every second. Gajeel stretched out his right arm and took her by wrist to turn her around.

"Gajeel, what are you d-" She felt his other hand curled around her waist. His action spoke louder than anything he could say. Gajeel held Levy in his arms like she would leave him again if he ever let go of her body. Her eyes widened at the same time a crimson blush appeared on her face. "Gajeel…" She relaxed and closed her eyes, enjoying the hug.

Everyone in the guild was open-mouthed at the sight. "What the hell?" Said a very confused Jet.

 _I think this is the first time he hugs me. It feels so warm and comfortable._ She thought. "Oh Gajeel…." He heard her say in a low and sweet tone. She placed her hand on his cheek gently.

 _This bookworm doesn't know how much I worried about her. But there's no way in hell I'm going to spit that out._ He thought to himself.

His lips reached her ear and whisper, "Hey Lev, we need to talk." Her eyes widened.

"Oh my, this is so unexpected, but adorable." With her hands in both sides of her face, Mira expressed her happiness.

"Isn't it weird that metal head does something like that?" A confused Natsu said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Suddenly, he felt a fist in his head.

"Shut up Natsu!" Lucy said.

"They're in looooveee!"Said Happy and Mira in unison.

"Ok guys, cut it out." Jet said with a very visible frown.

Realization hit Levy _. Jet's right._ She started looking around _. I got so carried away that I barely notice that everyone was staring at us. How embarrassing. Stupid Gajeel, why do you always make me feel like this?_ She twirled a small piece of hair and tucked it behind her ear. "Umm..I guess I should be leaving." She step away as fast as she could, breaking the heartwarming hug. Turning her back to the rest of the guild, waving her goodbyes, she shouted. "Bye everyone! Jet! Droy! We'll go to a job tomorrow." Stopping in her tracks, she looked back over the shoulder and smiled. "Shadow Gear is back to business!" She paused. "Talk to you later, Gajeel." The last part was muttered under her breath while she kept walking.

He grinned. _Heard ya' Shrimp._ He thought as he saw Levy's figure disappear.

* * *

The sound of bubbles emerging from the water were heard in Levy's personal bathroom. "Ahhh! This is exactly what I need it." She said as she stretches and submerged in the relaxing bath. _It feels so good to be here again_. Letting her body have complete relaxation, she sank her head into the water. Not being able to hear the sound of her window opening.

A particular dragonslayer was sneaking in. _Her room looks like a freaking library._ He shuddered and looked around. _She still doesn't know how to keep her nose out of books._ He sat on the edge of the bed while looking at her desk. Something on there caught his attention. It was a picture Reedus painted of them. He was smiling while Levy had her cheeks puffed. He took the picture and kept looking at Levy for a couple of minutes and few flashback of their moments together appear in his head. Gajeel smiled at the memories.

Suddenly, the bathroom door was heard and a cheerful voice came out: "That was a very good long bath."

"And this is a very comfortable bed you got here. What took you so lo-" Gajeel stopped talking the moment he turned around and saw how the towel was sticking to Levy's wet and beautiful small body. He felt his face was burning. _I've never had a chance to see her like this. Damn it!_

She was surprised at the sudden company but her expression change in a blink of an eye. "Care to explain…" She started saying while approaching Gajeel with a dark aura emanating from her "…what are you doing in my room?!" She gripped his shirt, staring daggers at him.

"Oi! Calm down, I will but first you need to get dressed." he said, grinning as she let go of his shirt and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Unless you want me to keep seeing you half naked, Gi Hi" He smirked.

Levy went to her drawer and picked some clothes. "I'll be right back. Don't touch anything. Okay?!" She said before slamming the bathroom door.

"That's exactly what I've been doing for the past 30 minutes." He said, still thinking of the new steamy image of her.

She dressed as fast as she could with her shaky hands. "Could you please keep it quiet, remember that you or any man is not allowed to come here. If Erza finds out, you are so dead." She said, turning into bundle of nerves.

"Titania's not here" Said a confident Gajeel as he scratched the back of his neck. Trying to erase of his mind what just happened and ease his heartbeat. He threw himself backwards to fall in the comfy bed.

"How do you even know that?" He heard her said as the sound of the door once again was heard.

"I'm a dragonslayer" Said Gajeel as if it were the most obvious reason.

"Ok Gajeel, now is safe to look." Levy walked out of the bathroom with a pink semi-transparent short night gown. The night gown had some leafs and flower design in the chest area. She leaned on the edge of the wall and placed her hand on her right hip. "Can I ask you a favor? Would you please stop posing like a supermodel in my bed?". She lowered her voice to continue. "You really did make yourself at home."

"I heard that." Gajeel closed his eyes and turned his head to the source of the voice. "Should you trust me? How can I know if you don't want me to see you half naked again?" He teased her.

"Stupid, of course I trust you." She blushed and looked away. After hearing her answer Gajeel opened his eyes and saw that she was getting closer to him. "Care to tell me the reason why are you here?" Then a cold breeze made her shiver and she stare at the opening. "…And why my window is open?"

He sat again and pointed to the window. "That's probably because that was the only entrance I saw." He crossed his arms as he continued "And you actually did invite me, indirectly."

Levy's brows bumped together in a scowl. "What? When?"

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Turning her back to the rest of the guild, waving her goodbyes, she shouted. "Bye everyone! Jet! Droy! We'll go to a job tomorrow." Stopping in her tracks, she looked back over the shoulder and smiled. "Shadow Gear is back to business!" She paused. "Talk to you later, Gajeel." The last part was muttered under her breath while she kept walking._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Her forehead puckered in an irritated way. "You're not making any sense. I did say, 'talk to you later,'" she paused, raising her fingers to gesture quoting herself. "But that doesn't mean in any way sneak into my bedroom." She looked at him intensely. "By the way, you were the one who said you wanted talk first."

He stayed quiet. Levy slowly crawled into bed and sit beside him.

"But if you want me to talk, then I will. You know it feels so good to be home. Seeing the Master, Lu-chan, Jet, Droy, Lily…" Moving her head to the side. "You…" She continued."After all this years that I was gone. I can finally say that my journey was worth it."

He shook his head. "Tsk"

She sighed. "What about you? What did you want to talk about?"

"Not in the mood." He lied.

"If that's the case." He watched her get close to his face. "I would love to keep this conversation," Gajeel raised one of his studded eyebrows. "But I'm so tired."

 _What does she mean by that? Is she kicking me out? Why the hell I'm staring at her lips?_ He slammed his eyes shut nervously. In that exact moment he felt her hand on his firm chest, applying a little pressure to it to pushed him down gently. He held his breath.

Leaving her hand there, she snuggled her head to his shoulder to hide her blush and said: "I want to rest a little." In a low, embarrassed voice she asked: "Would you stay here for a few moments?"

Letting out the air in his lungs, drops of sweat appeared on his forehead as his heart quickened. "Umm…okay…" _What I'm supposed to do? And why I'm feeling so nervous? Is just Levy._ Gajeel thought. A low and tired snore brought him back to reality. He shifted his gaze from the ceiling to the girl who was sleeping beside him. _SHE IS ALREADY ASLEEP?!_ A slight smile appeared in his face when he saw her peaceful face _. Being with her like this, makes me feel different._

* * *

Arriving to his house past midnight, Gajeel felt the presence of his friend. "I thought you were sleeping."

Lily looked at him and laughed. "I was, but your smell is pretty overwhelming."

The comment hit a nerve. "What are you talking about? I'm not Salamander!" He shouted.

"That's true. Is actually that Levy's scent is clinging all over you." Lily said while making his way back to his little bed.

"Shut up and go back to sleep." Gajeel replied.

* * *

Beautiful hazel eyes open vaguely as the sun rays invaded Levy's room and pierced the curtains. She stretched her arms up in the air while yawning. Memories of the previous night invaded her mind and without realizing it, she was already looking for Gajeel. He wasn't anywhere to be seen…

"I can't believe how forward I was last night, but I couldn't be any happier." She said to herself a little embarrassed. She got up, head to the bathroom and stopped at the mirror looking straight at her reflection she said, "Rise and shine. Today is the first day I go to a job with my lovely Shadow Gear members after all this years."

What never crossed her mind was that the job she was about to be heading would break her team apart

"… _I should have told them my secret at the exact moment I saw them…they are my best friends…"_

Tears streamed from her eyes.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2: The mystery begins

**A/N:** **Hey everyone! I just wants to say that I'm so grateful that I received a lot of support. Thank you very much. Here is the second chapter I hope you liked it. Also, s** **pecial thanks to SilverMidnightPrincess, AcaigaWrites and tumblr user Whereisthefood123 for helping me with grammar. Thank you so much! Well...I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter two: The mystery begins**

Footsteps sounded from the entrance of the guildhall.

"Jet! Droy! It's time to go. The client is waiting for us," Levy said cheerfully. "It's been a while since I got up early to catch the first train." She confessed to her teammates.

"Hey Levy!" She turned her head towards the voice. "Are you sure about this job?" Jet asked, sounding somewhat worried. "Beating a small dark guild is not an easy task."

Levy smiled reassuringly. "Of course! I want to show you just how much I've improved in a hand-to-hand combat. I've grown in magic power, and..." Levy leaned forward. Curious, Jet and Droy leaned closer to her, eager to hear what she had to say. "I have a card under my sleeve," she revealed quietly to them.

Jet and Droy glanced towards each other with confusion invading their facial features. "Why don't you pick a translation job or something more... you know, peaceful?" Droy suggested.

The blue-haired girl sighed. "Guys! It's time to show everyone what we're made of! Shadow Gear will come back at full force!" She exclaimed positively.

Levy extended her arm towards her two teammates. Jet and Droy followed, each placing their hands on top of hers. "Shadow Gear is back! We will never break apart!" The team said in unison.

* * *

The Fairy Tail guild was making their everyday destruction, drinking and singing routine. Keeping his distance from the calamity, our favorite dragon slayer couldn't take his eyes off a certain someone.

 _Shadow Gear came back from that job four days ago and I've noticed a few things…_ Gajeel thought, "He looks so pathetic." He let his hand rest on his right cheek, still contemplating his comrade's condition.

"Are you staring at Jet again?" Pantherlily asked.

"How I'm not supposed to stare if he looks like hell! Just look at him Lil'" Gajeel replied irritated.

"Both of them sure seemed terrified." Lily replied referring to Shadow Gear's male members. "What happened on that job?" A tone of concern was now heard in Lily's voice.

"Something smells fishy and it isn't Salamander's cat food." Gajeel replied. _Why are the lapdogs acting so different? Every time someone says Levy's name they change the subject. They didn't even answer Demon girl's questions._ His eyes turned to the blank space that is the blue haired girl favorite spot. _And Levy...she hasn't shown up to the guild either._ He thought. "All this shit is confusing!" He thought out loud.

"Indeed" The exceed answered as he crossed his paws in front of his chest.

Gajeel got up abruptly and walked over to the brown haired Shadow Gear member. He slammed his fist to the table to catch his attention. "Oi! What the fuck happened? All the guild is feeling worried for your sorry asses."

Panicked, Droy looked around and attempted to explain. "Things got... out of control, ok?!" He yelled. A few guild members turned their looks away and continued with what they were doing. "We were getting our asses kicked for Levy's sake but something happened." Droy continued in a low voice. "I'm not going to say anything more, so back off."

Droy's answer caused a bunch of "what if" scenarios to cross the iron dragon slayer's mind. "What do you mean for Levy's sake?"

"Droy, is not his fault either." Another voice entered the conversation. "If we had done the plan the way we were supposed to, we wouldn't _appreciate_ what happened with our own eyes." Jet said sarcastically, causing Lily and Gajeel to give him a confused look.

"You're still not answering my fucking question, you scumbags! What happened to Shorty?" Gajeel was furious, tired of this word game they were playing.

"Her magic power is divided. It's different somehow." Droy replied.

"Kinda dark in my opinion." Natsu's voice interrupted as he walked in the circle.

"What the-" Gajeel turned over.

"How do you know?" The orange haired mage asked confused.

"I sensed it before. I noticed since I saw her." Natsu replied.

"Now that you mention it. I did sense something strange." Gajeel replied as he remember the moment he held her. Natsu's statement made Gajeel even more confused. _Dark magic? Why would Levy want that? I don't know if that's true but I'm sure as hell that something bad happened and THAT is going to have consequences._ He thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, darkness and silence took over Fairy Hills except for some tears hitting the floor of a specific room.

 _Jet…Droy…I'm sorry.. I didn't want you guys to get killed because of me._ Levy tightened her fist. _I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't do anything about it. I told you I could do it, but you wouldn't believe me._ She thought as tears fell from her face like waterfalls. She couldn't erase the image of her friends looking horrified at her.

"Oi! Crying doesn't suit you," a voice commented from the direction of the window.

 _Huh?_ Levy's hazel eyes widened. "G-Gajeel…What are you doing here?" She asked, not daring to look at his red eyes.

He walked over her and ruffled her hair. "You thought I wouldn't notice you haven't showed up at the guild."

"I-I haven't been feeling very well. I have a fever and-" She tried to lie nervously.

Gajeel interrupted. "You should know by now that yer a really bad liar. Gi Hi"

"What do you want?" Levy sniffed, wiping away the fresh tears but still refusing to look at him.

"I got us a job." She raised her head at Gajeel's comment. "We're leavin' in two hours. Don't keep me waiting." He looked at her over his shoulder as he walked away. Gajeel smirked before leaping out of the window and down to the ground.

* * *

Team Gajeel arrived at Magnolia's train station and hopped on the last available train. Levy sat in the seat in front of Gajeel and Lily. As soon as the train started moving, a green color took over the dragon slayer's face. He shut his eyes as his gut began to twitch, forcing him to drop to the edge of the seat. He slightly opened one eye.

 _I don't know what is worse? This crumbling in my stomach or the weird feeling in my chest because of her. I can't stand watching her like this._ Levy was watching her reflection in the train's window as they passed a town near Magnolia.

"What's wrong?" Lily interrupted her thoughts. She turned her head towards him.

Trying not to worry him, she faked a smile. "Oh Lily, it's nothing. I'm just a little bit tired, that's all."

"I hope that's the truth." Lily replied slightly doubtful as he positioned himself in her lap to get some rest.

Patting the exceed's head, Levy let out a small sigh. "Of course," she lied.

* * *

Somewhere near Magnolia, there was a small luxurious valley in Onibus Town. A few mansions on both sides. Each of them had gigantic well sculpted gold gates. Levy's eyes brightened.

"They are so beautiful" she breathed, admiring every detail.

"It looks so damn fancy that makes me want to puke." Gajeel's irritated tone didn't go unheard. People outside their residences frowned at the dragon slayer's comment.

"Bunch of morons" He murmured, giving them a death glare.

"Now I know why the reward is high." The small feline replied.

Gajeel looked at the request paper and recognized the house. "This is it" He opened the gates and the trio climbed the stone steps to stand in front of the marble-sculpted door. Raising his left hand, Gajeel hit the door a couple of times, the thudding sound resounding within the mansion.

From within the house, a young woman stood in the library, respectfully clasping her hands in front of her body. "Master." The red-headed maid bowed her head as she interrupted a young man's reading. He looked up from the book he was engrossed in to the woman standing before him. "The mages of Fairy Tail are here."

His mouth turned to a smirk. "Let them in"

Outside, the trio waited patiently. "Hey Gajeel," Levy's voice caught Gajeel's attention. "How do you think the client is?" She asked.

"Probably an asshole" Gajeel grumbled and turned his sight to the fancy white door before them.

The red-headed maid opened the door and bowed. "You may come in. Master is going to receive all of you in the meeting room. Please follow me."

As team Gajeel walked into the stunning mansion, a young good looking man in a blue suit was seen in the entrance of the meeting room. His pair of brown eyes focused on the blue-haired mage. _She is so cute and beautiful._ His glasses slipped down a little.

Levy's hazel eyes widened as her cheeks turned red. _Why is he staring at me like that?_ She looked at the brown haired man's expression but focused in the object he was holding in his left hand. That caught her immediate attention. _A Solid Script Magic book? Does that mean he is a mage?_ A puzzled look formed on her face.

Gajeel looked at Levy. "Oi! What's wrong?" He asked, perplexed. "You're all red."

"It is an honor to meet such a beautiful mage like you" The tall man walked directly to Levy, took her hand and kissed it. "May I know your name?"

"I'm L-Levy…Levy McGarden. And y-yours?" She stuttered.

The man replied. "Call me Yasu." still holding Levy's hand in his.

"WHAT THE HELL!? HE DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE THAT I'M HERE AND NOW HE'S FLIRTING WITH LEV!" Gajeel said, infuriated.

Lily looked at him. "Are you jealous?"

"Fuck no! 'Course not," Gajeel replied instantly.

"It looks like you're upset about him giving her all this attention." Lily stated. _Am I?_ Gajeel thought, confused.

The maid looked hurt as she saw the scene in front of her. She bowed her head and asked: "Master, may I leave the room?"

"Yes, Sachiko." Yasu replied calmly.

As the maid passed by Gajeel, he noticed she was a mage and for some reason her magic grew in a fraction of seconds. For a moment Gajeel forgot about the strange feeling he had after seeing Yasu with Levy.

 _Maybe I feel this way because no one has treated me like this, besides Jet and Droy…Such delicacy, elegance..._ Levy sighed. _He is a gentleman._ But her thoughts were interrupted by a very familiar raspy voice.

Gajeel was once again focused on the rich boy. "OI FANCY PANTS! CAN WE GET TO BUSINESS AND TALK ABOUT THIS STUPID JOB." Gajeel grew impatient. His eyes turned to Levy. "Could you drop that face?! It's annoying me."

 _Why does he have to be so rude? I won't forgive him for interrupting this moment._ Levy thought.

"Who is this guy?" Yasu said noting the dragon slayer's presence. His face looked confused as his gaze drifted to the floor. "What is a cat doing here?"

"I'm an exceed, to be more specific, Sir." Lily clarified politely.

"Don't mess with my cat, sugar boy." Gajeel growled, sending Yasu a threatening glare.

"Let's get down to business." Yasu led them to the meeting room, seating himself at a detailed, gold-engraved table. "Tonight, I will have a formal party to celebrate my engagement." Levy sat beside him.

 _Too good to be truth I knew it._ Levy sighed, forcing yet another fake smile onto her face. "Congratulations!" She smiled. "Who is she?" She asked curiously.

"You, of course." Yasu said blatantly, as if it was obvious.

"Wait-what?!" Levy's blushed, her entire face turning scarlet.

"You didn't read the job description? That's the reason why I asked for a woman to take this job." Yasu winked at her. "Don't worry; it's fake. Think of it as... a play." He said almost seductively.

"Play, my ass" Gajeel grumbled, furious. Of course, Yasu ignored his outburst.

"Sir, may I ask. Why all of a sudden you want to have this fake celebration?" Lily wanted to understand the reason behind of it.

Yasu regained his posture and donned a serious demeanor. "In this house, I have a very valuable book. Which is the one you saw me reading." He looked at Levy. "This Solid Script Magic book is not an ordinary one. It contains the most powerful spells of this type of magic. Including the dark and forbidden type." He leaned forward putting his arms on the edge of the table. "Each year in the exact same day, a dark guild tries to steal this book. And I have lost a few of my man due to those interactions, including my parents. What I plan with this celebration is to make them think I let my guard down. I'm sick of them and I want to put an end to this situation. That's why I'm pretty sure a skilled mage will try to sneak in tonight during the celebration to get this book in her hands. The small dark guild she belongs to are after every type of spell that eradicates one's life force. Their guild master's beliefs and motto is to 'cleanse' this world of the people who try to maintain any semblance of order. In this book is a simple yet powerful spell called 'Instans Mortem'."

"…Instant death…" Levy murmured a little terrified.

"Correct." Yasu confirmed, looking directly into Levy's hazel eyes. "From what I've heard, only one member of that guild have already mastered it. But went missing for a few years, which is why we have to be very careful."

Levy gave him a confident smile. "Don't worry, the job will be done in a blink of an eye. Gajeel, Lily and I will take care of it. I won't disappoint you." She smiled.

Yasu got up from the meeting table and headed straight to the door. He stopped and turned around. "About the clothes for tonight, don't worry, I'll get them." He gave her a smile. "Good luck, Levy-chan. I can't wait until tonight to see you looking even more beautiful and stunning." Levy's eyes widened and a crimson hue formed on Levy's cheeks.

"As for you," Yasu looked directly to Gajeel, "please behave."

Gajeel growled, walked up to him and seized the collar of his shirt with one hand. "I can behave how I want! Who are you to give me orders, Fancy Pants?!"

"I am your client after all. I'm the one who will pay you if you succeed in this job." Yasu replied dryly. He sighed. "What I mean to say was that you need to act as calm as possible to avoid suspicions." The tension was so thick, Levy fancied she could cut it with a knife.

"Hey guys, could you please calm down?" She hissed. "The party is in a few hours and I don't want any of you to do something you might regret now." She turned to Gajeel. "Gajeel, stand down. We need to save our energy for when we confront the mages." She looked the other way. "And Mister Yasu, could you please let me borrow that book?" She asked with her hands clasped together in front of her chest as if praying.

Yasu smiled. "Of course my dear." He offered her the book. "Here, take it." Yasu's face coloured a little when their hands brushed one another.

"DEAR?!" Gajeel repeated, dumbfounded.

Levy blushed and smiled cheerfully. "Thank you so much."

* * *

Later on in the mansion, Pantherlily and Gajeel were alone, making their way through all the grand house's magnificence. They were looking for possible entries where bandits could sneak in and sealed them with Gajeel's iron.

"Can you believe that asshole? First, he flirts with Levy, then he wants her to pretend to be his fiancée! And don't get me started with how he tried to give us orders and make us wear some fancy, stupid suits." Gajeel's voice echoed in the long hallway.

Lily's ear twitched. "DEAR MAVIS, GAJEEL! GET OVER IT!" He snapped, annoyed at the repetitive statement. "That happened over an hour ago and you're still dwelling on the same thing. I can't focus when you keep whining."

Gajeel huffed and looked forward. A familiar scent was getting closer with every step they took. _That's her scent, I guess she really is reading that stupid book._ His studded eyebrows narrowed, sharpening his facial features, but relaxed quickly. _What does she think of that bastard? He sure looks like a bookworm._ Gajeel stood still in the middle of the hallway, forcing Lily stop in his tracks as well. _Could it be that she liked him?_ He fell silent for a long moment.

"Hell no!" He said aloud and continued his path following Levy's scent. "Ughh!" Gajeel released a frustrated breath. _What am I thinking?_ Gajeel placed his hands on either side of his head.

When Gajeel and Lily found Levy, they kept their distance. Gajeel stood by the doorframe, watching her read. _Some day she will find someone._ A breeze came through the window and brushed against Levy's blue hair. _But not today, I don't want her to be with this jerk._

"Ahh" Gajeel complained quietly. _Why did I feel that strange sensation when I saw her blushing because of him?_ Suddenly, a particular smell hit Gajeel's nose. _Wait a minute, I can sense his scent…That jackass doesn't give her a minute to breathe._

"I finally found you." Yasu said happily.

"Huh?" Levy looked back over her shoulder and saw Yasu coming out of a door that connected the relaxing room with his bedroom.

"How's the book?" He asked, getting closer to her before stopping behind her and leaning over to see the book. "Pretty interesting, right?" Levy looked away nervously, most likely due to his close proximity.

"This book is the pure definition of perfection!" Levy agreed, adjusting her reading glasses as she closed the book. Stretching her petite body, she got up off the sofa, sighed and held the book closely to her chest. "I can't believe it. I'd love to learn all of this." She turned and gave Yasu a bright smile. "Thank you for being so kind to me." Yasu blushed.

"Something wrong, Gajeel?" Pantherlily asked curiously while watching the scene before them.

The iron dragon slayer practically bristled. "Let's get the hell out of here." He tightened his fist and walked away with a dark aura surrounding him.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3: The mission

**A/N: I never imagined I will get this chapter done so fast. Thank you all for your support. Special thanks to my editors (my tumblr friends): whereisthefood123 and silvermidnightprincess .**

* * *

 **Chapter three: The mission**

Knock! Knock! A gentle thud hit the door two times. The sound didn't go unheard for the dragonslayer and the exceed inside the room.

"Oi Lily, get the door. I'm still fighting with this stupid suit." Gajeel said irritated.

"On my way." Lily got up and made his way to the door. He was astonished by the sight that greeted him.

"Ughh! I don't understand this fancy shit!" Gajeel complained while fighting with the tie and sleeves. "Hey, Lil'. Who's there? You're quieter than usual."

"I can help you." Her lovely voice reached his ears and he turned around quickly.

Gajeel was startled. Levy was looking gorgeous. The beautiful golden necklace stood out on her skin and made beautiful contrast with her hair. "Different." He murmured.

She got closer to him. "What?" She asked curiously.

"You look different." He let her tie the buttons and fix his tie.

"Do I look bad?" She said without looking up at him. She tucked some strands of hair behind her ear and continued helping Gajeel with the sleeves. "There you have it. You're all done." She gave him a smile. "Looks like Mister Yasu did a research about me and about how I identify myself as a Fairy Tail mage, right?" She laughed nervously. "Apparently the stylist took it a little too far." She let her hair rest on her right shoulder. "I look so weird with my hair straightened, and without my bandana." She said a little insecure.

Lily, who was behind her noticed something. "What happened to your guild mark?"

Levy turned around and looked at Lily."Oh, that? They covered it up with makeup."

"Lil' is killing the look. But me, I'm looking like that faggot." Gajeel grumbled.

"I think you should put your hair up in a bun." Lily mocked.

"This suit is more than enough." Gajeel grunted.

"At least you look like your usual self. As for me, it's like the girls at Fairy Hills used me as their guinea pig." Levy said. "But don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining at all…I actually feel pretty." She blushed and let her gloved hand reached her chest.

"You look beautiful. I wonder how your fiancée will react." Pantherlily said, teasing Gajeel.

And he made sure it hit a nerve. "GOD DAMMIT CAT! DON'T CALL HIM LIKE THAT. IT'S NOT LIKE HE'S THE REAL THING." Gajeel clarified. Levy and Lily laughed at his reaction.

* * *

Later that night, people with stunning dresses and suits made their way to the mansion at the Onibus Town valley.

The red headed maid appeared on the stairs and interrupted the crowd. "Now, let us introduce to you, Master Toshiro's fiancée: Levy McGarden." People looked up to the stairs eagerly. Sachiko wished she was the one everyone was waiting to see, she imagined herself in a beautiful long black dress walking towards Yasu.

The beautiful mage made her entrance, showing all of the guests the beautiful bouffant strapless green dress she was wearing. The dress had some intricate patterns made with little gold stones. Her hands held the edge of the dress to lift it up while going down the stairs. _Wow_. Yasu thought. He was stunned by her beauty. A scarlet color covered his cheeks.

He could not look away from the mage. "Levy-chan…You look gorgeous." He took her left hand that was covered in a white glove that reached above her elbow, brought it close to his face and kissed it gently.

The sudden contact made Levy blush furiously. "T-Thank you."

"That's not a real kiss" yelled one of Yasu's friend.

"Why don't you give her a real kiss?" Another stranger added.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The crowd craved.

 _How can this fancy fuckers act like our guild?_ Gajeel thought but didn't quite realize what they were saying.

"Kiss?" Levy asked nervously.

Yasu looked directly into Levy's hazel eyes. "We should do it."

"W-What?" A crimson shade tinted her whole face.

"What they are asking." He flirted. Levy's eyes widened. "You know, to please them and make them believe this is real." Yasu smiled. "It will only be one." He let his left hand draw her closer to him.

"THAT BASTARD DIDN'T MENTION ANYTHING ABOUT THIS!" Gajeel growled as he understood everything.

"U-u-ummm…I-I-I…" Levy was getting more nervous as Yasu started getting closer to her lips.

"Why don't we let the "lovely" couple have the first dance of the night?" Gajeel shouted sarcastically.

"Yes, that's a better idea." The red-headed maid backup his idea. She couldn't stand the thought of watching the man she had loved for years kiss another woman.

Yasu gave Gajeel a deathly glare. "Gi Hi" the dragonslayer smirked.

 _Thank you, Gajeel!_ Levy thought as she sighed and guide Yasu to dance to a ballad song.

 _I wonder how Lily's doing in the hideout_. Gajeel looked outside. _Also…_ He turned his head back to Levy. _Why did she told me that before the whole party started?_

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Levy gave Gajeel a worried look as she placed her right hand on his left shoulder. "Gajeel, if anything bad happens…" She looked to the side. "Please be careful."_

 _Gajeel let his right hand rest on her free arm and squeezed it lightly. "Chill down Shorty, nothing out of the ordinary will happen. Gi Hi". He gave her a smile._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

He kept looking at the center of the ballroom in which the blue haired mage kept dancing with the young man. _Why did I felt like my magic power was concentrated on her touch?_ His eyes never left her figure. Then something clicked in his mind. _Does it have to do with what Salamander told us?_

* * *

Hours passed by, the party was over and it was already past midnight. Team Gajeel met with Yasu in the meeting room.

A fist hit the table. "What do you mean nothing happened?" Gajeel asked doubtful.

"Nothing interesting happened. Only three bandits showed up. But they weren't mages." The small feline confessed with his paws crossed over his chest.

"That's unusual." Levy said uncertainly.

"I'm pretty sure they knew Yasu hired us and set us a trap." Pantherlily said firmly.

Yasu scratched the back of his head. "I guess I miscalculated." He let out a sigh. "Anyways, stay alert." He got up of the table and headed to the door. "They can come in at any moment. See you tomorrow Levy-chan." He waved goodbye and walked away.

As soon Yasu was out of their sight Gajeel asked annoyed: "Why did you accept to spend the night here?"

The exceed rolled his eyes. _Here we go again_. Lily thought, tired of Gajeel's jealousy.

"We can't turn down his offer for a place to stay for the night, Gajeel. He helped us and we should be as close as we can to the book. It's our job to keep it safe." Levy got up and head to her assigned room. "Go get some sleep, we'll plan new strategies tomorrow."

* * *

Two hours after their meeting the team heard the sound of a broken window glass near them. They got up as quick as they could.

"I knew it." Pantherlily said.

Gajeel sniffed the air. "They're here."

Levy's bedroom door opened and she stepped out. "What was that?"

"Let's get this party started! Gi hi." Gajeel smirked and started running.

"We should hurry. I'll go get the book." Levy said making her way to the end of the hallway.

Gajeel sensed some magic power heading Levy's way. "Head down Levy!" He shouted.

A symbol created a powerful beam of energy that passed by Levy's head making her hair follow the strong wind it caused.

Levy examined the attack in a few seconds. "Oriental Solid Script! That spell could have pierced my brain in a matter of seconds."

Gajeel used his shadow magic to get to Levy as fast as he could. He stood by her side and asked ironically, "Are you trying to give us a haircut or what?" He smirked.

A woman with short black hair was standing far from Team Gajeel showed them the book. "What you're looking for, I already have it sweetheart." She winked. The woman was wearing high waisted khaki pants that exposed the sides of her legs and a turtleneck shirt that stops at the end of her breasts. "Well, well, well, look what do we have here? The traitor exceed of Edolas, solid script mage Levy McGarden and ex-member of Phantom Lord, the iron dragon slayer Gajeel Redfox."

"Looks like you know us pretty well." The iron dragon slayer glared at the woman standing before them. She started running towards the back side of the house but the group followed her.

"THIS BOOK WILL NOT LEAVE MY POSSESSION NO MATTER WHAT." She stopped and laughed. The woman turned around to face them. "I will complete this job even if I have to kill you fairies." She lunged at the mages. "My reward for this stupid task is more valuable than your lives."

* * *

A lot of sounds were heard for a whole hour, shouts, punches, swords clashing and kicks.

Gajeel knelt down keeping a distance with their enemy. "What's wrong with this woman?" Frustration was showed in his voice.

"I didn't imagine she would have such strength" Levy said panting. She was exhausted, they've been fighting for a long time.

"I could compare her magic level with Erza's without a doubt." Lily said. Now in his chibi form.

Gajeel looked at a panting Lily. _Lily ran out of magic._ Then turned his head to the other side. Levy was pretty bruised up. He grabbed a fist of dirt. _I have to keep them safe._ He punched the ground. _We're Fairy Tail mages!_ He tried to get up.

"GAJEEL, WATCH OUT!" Levy rushed to Gajeel and stepped between the long sword and Gajeel.

The busty woman laughed maniacally. "Protecting him from being killed? That's so sweet, little fairy."

"Ahh!" Levy let out a painful scream, coughing out blood as the sword was being stabbed further into her petite body. Gajeel froze at the sound, not daring to take away his eyes off the scene.

 _L-levy…_ His heart started beating faster. He looked down at the ground lost for what to do and tried to wipe off his face with the back of his right hand, but a red liquid tinted his skin. _This…is her blood_. He looked up at her. _Why the hell did she do that?_

"Get the book!" Lily shouted loudly and desperately.

Gajeel's mind raced, still horrified by the scene. _Why is she covered in scales…?_

"GAJEEL!" Lily kept trying to get the dragon slayer's attention.

Gajeel's eyes widened. _Wait a minute!_ Realization hit him. _Those are my iron scales!_

Levy looked down as the sword was being pulled out of her body. _The scales disappeared…_ She lifted her shaky bloody hands to waist level. _The magic didn't work…_ Dizziness was starting to take over her. _Maybe it was because I pushed myself too hard._ She took a few steps back. _I used all of it…my magic power._ She looked over her shoulder and gave Gajeel a smile. "Gajeel…now is your chance…"

Gajeel nodded and stood up. _She saved my ass._ He ran straight to the black headed woman. The scene he witnessed snapped Gajeel out of his frozen state. "I WILL BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU, FILTHY BITCH! IRON DRAGON'S LANCE!" Both of his arms transformed into long iron poles and hit the woman's stomach with so much force that she was sent backwards.

She spit out some blood on the floor. "You are tough Kurogane." Gajeel slashed again.

Yasu's voice was heard as he approached the fighting ground. "SOLID SCRIPT: THUNDER! SOLID SCRIPT: CHAINS!"

Before Levy's limp body fell on the ground, Gajeel rushed and grabbed her. "Oi! Get a hold of yourself. You can't just pass out. You're stronger than this."

"I-I'm sorry, Gajeel." She murmured.

"OF COURSE SHE CAN YOU IDIOT. SHE'S EXHAUSTED AND HAS LOST A LOT OF BLOOD! SHE NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION IMMEDIATLY." Pantherlily shouted desperately.

Levy's vision went blurry as she fell into darkness. Gajeel carried her bridal style, took a look at Levy's hurtful expression and thought. _Hold on…_

* * *

Gajeel looked up to the full moon through the hospital room's window. _I can't believe we fucking failed to protect a God damn book. The magic council needs to lock down that woman. I can't believe she used some teleportation magic to escape with the fucking book._ Gajeel grounded his teeth in frustration. _It gets my blood boiling knowing that Levy's effort was in vain._ He turned around to see the blue haired mage laying on the white bed looking pale. She's been in that state for a few days and he couldn't stand it. _I don't understand why…_ He knelt down by the side of the bed and took Levy's right hand in his. _But I don't want to leave her side._ He bowed his head making instant contact with Levy's hand. _Not now, not ever._

* * *

The next morning. Yasu made his way to the hospital. He stopped in his tracks right in front of Levy's room when he saw Gajeel at the hallway.

"Hey Gajeel, I wasn't expecting you to come." He smirked.

Gajel grumbled. "What's wrong with you fancypants? Of course I'll come, faggot. She's my guildmate." Both of them got into the room.

Yasu looked behind Gajeel as if he was searching for something. "Where is your talking cat?"

"His name is Lily." He glared at him and continued. "He got back to the guild."

A lazy low voice interrupted them. "Can you two please be quiet? I have a headache." Gajeel turned his head to the direction of the sound and smiled.

Yasu took a few steps forward and sat beside her. "Levy-chan! You finally woke up."

She looked at him a little confused by the last part of his comment. "How long was I out?"

"Five days." He said bluntly.

Levy got up in a sitting position. "I should take a bath." Yasu offered his hand to help her. She looked at him and accepted his help. Feeling a little weak she managed to get on her feet and headed straight to the bathroom. With one hand on the doorknob she said without looking back. "Please behave while you two are alone."

She closed the door behind her, and proceeded to take off her clothes. _I feel different somehow._ She stepped into the shower and let the hot water run through her hair and body. _I'm sure that it has to do with my new magic._ She turned off the shower and stepped out but a distinct color in the mirror captured her attention.

"AHHH!" Levy let out a scream. Her body started shaking because of what her reflection showed her. _W-WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?_ Levy started hyperventilating. _WHAT IS THIS?_

"What's wrong?" Gajeel's raspy voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"Everything's ok?" Yasu asked.

 _WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?_ Levy's eyes were watering. "Don't you dare come in." She replied almost as a threat. "I'm-I'm alright. Don't worry." Tears began to fall while looking at every detail of her body. Purple shiny symbols were printed on her arms, thighs and back. _WHY DOES MY BODY HAVE RUNES?!_ She took a closer look. _I can't let anyone see this. I need to get out of here soon._ _I need to figure this out._ She clutched her chest.

… _I'm sorry everyone._

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4: Out of control

**A/N: Thank you all for your support and reviews. Special thanks to whereisthefood123** **for helping me with grammar** **.**

* * *

 **Chapter four: Out of control**

The moonlight filtered through the crystal windows, lightening the pitch black hospital hallway. It was near three in the morning. The petite blue haired mage ripped the IV cord off her arm and got out of her room silently. A line of blood ran down her forearm and began to drip on the white floor. She held her arm firmly. _I have to find the exit._ Levy was terrified. _Why did the runes appeared and disappeared out of nowhere?_ She was confused. _I have to go now, or I'll never have a chance._ Strong footsteps caught Levy's attention, making her look ahead to find out who it was.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

She looked away and asked. "Gajeel, what are you doing here?"

He looked down at her. "Answering with another question is suspicious, ya' know. Why are you wandering around the hospital?"

Levy refused to answer. "Just…leave me alone." Her vision became blurry from the tears building up.

"Idiot, why are you crying about?"

She clenched her eyes shut and took a few steps further. "Forget about it. It's none of your business. I gotta go." Her voice sounded harsher than intended.

"Stop talking nonsense." Levy stopped in her tracks and turned around at Gajeel's comment.

Their eyes finally met.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" She shouted at him. "You don't understand." She looked away and said the last part quietly.

Gajeel walked up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders roughly. "How the hell I'm supposed to understand if you don't spit it out!?" He leaned down his head and let it rest on Levy's right shoulder. "If it's because of that weird magic." Levy's eyes widened. "I won't judge you like your lapdogs…" He stated.

She sighed in relief. "Gajeel…" A tear finally escaped from her beautiful eyes.

Silence settled between them. "I know you will tell me sooner or later." His rough voice softened.

"I…" Levy bit her lower lip.

"Don't…" His raspy voice murmured.

"I have to." Levy looked into his eyes.

He raised his head and smirked. "If you really want to…You will have to endure my fucking attitude."

"Would you really do that?" Her face brightened. Those hazel eyes looking crystalize.

"Of course." He looked directly to the eyes. "Gosh Lev, don't look at me with those fucked up eyes." He ruffled her blue locks.

"S-sorry." She let out another sob.

"Nah it's ok." Gajeel answered and turned around. "Get those thoughts out of your head and hop on." He kneeled down and used his thumb to point at his back.

"Huh?" Levy blushed.

"Don't get used to it. This is a once in a lifetime thing." Levy's arms spread around his neck. Her chest touched his back and Gajeel's hands held the back of her thighs.

"Thank you…" She hid her face in his black mane.

Gajeel looked over his shoulder and chuckled. "I only did it 'cuz you look like crap."

* * *

Sun rays pierced the cold weather at Onibus Town. Pantherlily and Shadow Gear male members decided to pay their friend a visit but stopped in the hospital hallway when an alarm started resonated through the whole building. The exceed took off flying down the long hallway looking for Levy's room.

With his amazing speed magic Jet followed Lily and stormed through the opened door. "LEVY'S NOT IN HER ROOM!" Jet said panicked.

Droy was the last man to enter the now empty room. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT HERE?" He asked.

"He's right. Levy-chan's not here." Yasu spoke as he stood by the door frame. The Fairy Tail trio looked at the voice's direction.

"Sir Yasu." Said the small feline.

 _Levy-chan?_ Droy thought. He was confused at how this unknown young man referred to his petite friend.

Jet stood in his fighting stance. "Who are you?"

The twenty five looking man walked up to them. "Yasu Toshiro, I was Levy-chan's client."

Both Shadow Gear members looked at each other and then at the man standing before them. They didn't trust him at all. For being Levy's client, getting to know her and not reacting at the situation made both of them uneasy.

Yasu smiled at them and look sideways to Lily's direction.

The exceed placed a paw on his forehead. _I bet Gajeel is involved in this. That iron head doesn't think of the consequences of his actions. I'm certain he knows exactly where she is or should I say, I know where they are staying._ He thought about his friend's careless actions.

* * *

Gajeel stretched his body in the small couch he slept in. Then he remembered her, he got up fast and ran to his bedroom. He leaned on the doorframe as he let out a relief sigh.

"That was one hell of a dangerous getaway. Don't you think?" Gajeel looked at her sleeping form and admire her peaceful face. _But I couldn't do anything else._ He smiled as his thoughts ran through the events that happened last night. _I gotta admit, you surprise me every now and then._

 **Flashback**

" _I'm sorry for causing you all this trouble." Levy was nervous. It was the first time she was in Gajeel's home._

" _Don't worry. Is only for a few days, so don't get yourself too comfy." He laughed and looked at her. "I can lend you some of my shirts, because you look like a granny in those." He mocked, and threw her a shirt. "Here, take this."_

 _Levy caught the shirt Gajeel tossed her way. His gaze seemed strange. Curiosity invaded her mind and she finally asked. "What?"_

" _That should reach your toes." He scoffed._

" _Of course not!" She inflated her pink cheeks and headed for the bathroom "Don't you dare peek, ok?"_

" _I already saw everything, back in your room. Gi hi!" His comment gave her shivers._

 _She slammed the door. "Shut up! I'll be out in a minute." She leaned her back on the door, put the shirt near her face and smiled._

" _That will take more than a minute, Short Stuff."Gajeel laughed._

 _He removed his black shirt in preparation for going to bed. Then, he heard the bathroom door opening. "Trying to get some revenge by seeing me half naked or what? Geez, I didn't knew you were a perv." Gajeel laughed and cocked a studded eyebrow._

" _I'M NOT A PERVERT!" She had returned to his bedroom to find a half-naked Gajeel, "WHY ARE YOU UNDRESSING?" She blushed intensely._

 _He decided not to look at her in case she wasn't fully dressed, but replied. "What the hell!? This is my house, I can sleep however I want to." He sighed and smirked. "Wanna see me naked?" He teased her._

" _O-of c-course not!" She stuttered and looked away shyly. She wished to change the subject so badly. "Anyways, this is pretty comfortable." Referring to the shirt she was wearing._

 _Gajeel finally turned around and swallowed hard. If she's trying to seduce me, she is doing one hell of a job right now. He thought when he saw the beautiful solid script mage wearing his shirt._

 _Her blush invaded her whole face with shame. "Thanks for helping me, Gajeel."_

 _He glared at her as if he was trying to see her soul. "Don't stare at me like that. It's weird." She pushed some of her blue locks behind her ear._

 _Fuck! Now I feel like a pervert dumbass. Gajeel couldn't think straight._

" _I will sleep in the couch, ok?" Levy stated._

" _It's okay, Lev. You can take the bed."Gajeel headed to the door. If you want to go on with your life you have to stay away from her…is just for a couple of days, right? He said to himself. His mind reminded him the image of Levy's body in a towel. Gajeel knew he needed to have self-control near the girl._

 _His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden touch. Levy grabbed hold of his hand "Gajeel…When I say 'thanks'," she walked forward, "I really mean it." She wrapped her free arm around him, giving him a gentle hug. "If it wasn't for you, I'll be far away from here by now." She let her face rest on his warm naked torso. "And about my secret…please be patient."_

 _His nerves hardly let him speak. "Uhh ok." His heart was pounding hard. "Now go to sleep." He jerked away from her touch and left immediately. Dammit, you're always making me feel so strange._

 **End of Flashback**

Gajeel went downstairs and served a small glass of water. "These days are going to be different. Gi hi." He took a sip.

"Drop that smile and answer me: Do you know about Levy's escape? Do you know where she is?" Lily's voice surprised him and he spit out the water.

Gajeel coughed. "What's wrong with you? I don't know anything about her and I don't care what she did or where she is."

The exceed looked at him doubtfully. _Lying bastard_. "Oh really? Do you expect me to believe you?" He crossed his paws in front of his chest. "Just tell me already."

"GOD DAMMIT LIL'! Shut up and leave me alone." Gajeel was avoiding Lily.

"I won't leave unless you tell me the truth." Lily followed him to the couch and saw a gray blanket tossed on the floor. "How curious, you never sleep here."

"Are you working for the council again or what?" Gajeel asked sarcastically. "I already told you"

"Hey Gajeel, do you have an extra toothbrush?" Levy's voice was heard from his bedroom.

"Did she really had to open her mouth at this time when I'm spitting a bunch of lies?" He murmured.

"I don't know anything about her and I don't care what she did or where she is. Huh?" Lily imitated Gajeel's exact words. "For God's sake, Gajeel, did you kidnapped her?" He asked in disbelief.

"Of course not you idiot!"

"Lily! Don't get the wrong idea. I'm here because I want to. Gajeel's helping me. That's all." Levy tried to explain as she went downstairs and saw the two of them arguing.

"I don't know the real reason why you were trying to run away, but you can count on me." Lily knew something was fairly odd, but decided not to dig in.

"Thanks Lily." She said relieved.

"Are you going to keep it a secret or what?" Gajeel stood behind Levy and place his hand on her head. "Do you want all the guild here to destroy everything we have? I don't think so." He said to Lily.

Lily looked at him. "You should know my answer to those questions."

"You heard him, Lev. You're stuck with me for a few days. You have his approval to stay. Gi hi." He ruffled her hair.

Lily smiled. "We still need to make a good plan."

"I'll leave that to you." Gajeel sat down again on the sofa with a little piece of metal between his teeth.

"That will take a while." She let a sigh out. "Let me take a bath first." She head back to Gajeel's bedroom.

Lily decided to ignore the blanket on the floor and started teasing Gajeel. "If Levy stayed last night here, that means you share the same room?"

Gajeel almost chocked. "Of course not, I slept on the couch." He coughed.

"But you wanted to." He looked at Gajeel with devilish eyes.

"Fuck off." He pushed the exceed out of the comfortable sofa. "Where were you?" He asked trying to avoid every topic related to Levy.

"Probably on my way to Onibus."Lily replied. "You should take this opportunity to tell her how you are feeling." He scoffed.

Gajeel knew what he meant and tried to fight back the blush that was trying to invade his whole face. "WHAT THE- WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?! STOP TALKING NONSENSE. She's only a guildmate."

"Only you believe that" the exceed replied smiling.

* * *

Back in Gajeel's bedroom. Levy took something from her bag and let the tub fill up with crystal clear hot water at the personal bathroom. She finally submerged in it and let out a breath she didn't knew she was holding. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm feeling.

Exposing her eyes to the light once again, she looked up to the ceiling and pulled out of the water her left hand. She held up a seed Droy gave her. She'd been carrying it with her to remember that the other Shadow Gear members will always be there for her even when she had already bloomed.

 _I still do not know why those runes appeared and disappeared like that._ _The books didn't say anything about that._ She looked at her hands intensely.

 _This whole thing is getting scarier. I don't know why the magic got out of control._ Some leaves began to appear in the seed.

 _Maybe it was because I was exhausted and decided to use such powerful magic._ A small white flower began to grow _._

 _When I touched him last night, it felt normal._ She let the little flower grew bigger. _I wasn't absorbing his magic, and that made me feel happy somehow._

Her eyes darkened _…But that doesn't make anything back to normal._ The flower turned black and withered.

She got up, wrapped a towel into her body and examined her skin in the mirror's reflection. She was determined to figure the meaning of those runes.

* * *

Meanwhile, the iron dragonslayer and his exceed were downstairs enjoying the comfortable silence.

The exceed decided to broke the silence. "Gajeel, could you do me a favor? Can you bring me my sword? I left it in your bedroom." Lily's inner self was laughing.

"Sure, whatever. I'll be right back." He rose vaguely from the sofa, went upstairs and opened the door the same time Levy was unlocking the bathroom door. _Why this keeps happening?_

"G-Gajeel"

 _Lily's gonna pay for this._ "Ummm" Gajeel turned around, he didn't like the feeling of his face reddening.

"KYAAA!" She threw him her bag and every object near her. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

"OUCH! STOP THROWING THINGS! IT'S LILY'S FAULT" He got out as fast as he could slamming the door behind him, went downstairs and laid besides Pantherlily.

Lily smacked Gajeel's head with his sword. "That's what you get for being such a liar and for keeping this a secret from me."

A few moments later Levy joined them and sat down. "Ok now, let's create a plan where Gajeel doesn't look like a kidnapper."

"I bet that's what Jet and Droy are thinking." The exceed stated.

"If those lapdogs of yours start a fight, I won't hold back." Gajeel growled.

"Gajeel, please have some patience." Levy looked at Gajeel.

Pantherlily felt the tension between them and spoke. "I will take full responsibility of the situation. That way, no one will get in trouble. As for you Levy, you will have to explain the whole thing when you feel comfortable."

* * *

Fairy Tail guild was more crowded than usual. Thanks to the stormy-like weather most of the guild members decided to stay and delight themselves with some beer, games, and music.

Gajeel interrupted their evening by opening the guild doors abruptly. "Oi Salamander, you missed me?"

 _Does he have to open both doors to have attention?_ Lily thought.

Droy looked at the entrance of the guild. "Jet, look who's here."

Jet got up of his usual spot. "You finally showed up." Both Shadow Gear members walked up to the iron dragon slayer. "Where's Levy? We know you were with her." He glared at Gajeel.

Gajeel stepped closer. "What are you talking about, Speedy?" He was now face to face with Jet. "I don't know anything about her." He replied calmly.

"That's bullshit." Jet replied angrily.

"I don't give a shit if you believe me or not." Gajeel raised his voice.

Pantherlily transformed to his battle form and got between both men. "Calm down guys. There is no need to be aggressive." He said peacefully.

"This idiot is accusing me." Gajeel growled.

"We do it because we know you're involved in this whole situation." Droy said.

Lily sighed. "In fact, Gajeel has nothing to do with it. I was the one who helped her escape, she practically begged me to not tell anyone."

Fairy Tail guild doors opened once again and a cheerful voice was heard. "Good evening everyone! I'm feeling much better now." Levy said happily.

Macao looked at the blue haired mage. "She looks skinnier"

"I would say curvier." Wakaba clarified.

"She still smells like metal head." Natsu said still doubting the exceed's story.

"That's our Levy!" Lucy, Jet and Droy ran to her and hugged her.

"Levy where were you?" Lucy asked.

 _Oh no._ Her eyes widened in terror.

Droy confessed. "We were so worried." And decided to ask. "Why did you escape?"

She stayed silent. _I can feel it._ Levy thought.

"Yeah, why did you do it?" It could have been dangerous." The orange haired mage said.

"Guys, that's enough. Let me go." She ordered. _…please…_ She tried to warn them. The feeling made Levy terrified.

"What would have happened if Lily wasn't with you?" Lucy asked.

 _I'm absorbing their magic…_ Her powers were surging.

"We don't want to let you go Levy." Jet and Droy said in unison.

"We missed you, let us hold you a little more." Lucy said smiling.

 _I can sense something._ The three dragon slayers thought.

A vision appeared in Carla's mind. Making her eyes widened in terror. "STAY AWAY!" The female exceed yelled.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, LUCE" Natsu screamed at Lucy.

A black and purple mist started to cover Levy. "I SAID GET OFF OF ME!" The impact of the power hit Jet, Droy and Lucy. They were sent backwards. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Natsu caught Lucy before she hit the ground. "L-Levy" Lucy said worriedly, watching some runes appeared on her friend's body.

"I knew something was off." Gajeel said passing through the other members of Fairy Tail. He stood in front of Levy face to face but kept his distance.

 _Levy._ Jet looked at her with concern. _This is worse than the last time._

 _Levy, w-what's wrong?_ Droy tried to ask her but his voice didn't come out.

"GAJEEL, WE SHOULD DO SOMETHING!" Pantherlily yelled.

"OI, LEV! LOOK AT ME!" Gajeel glared at her. He was so concerned. He raised his hands in front of his chest trying to calm her from the short distance between them.

"AHH!" She screamed. The excruciating pain made her back arch backwards. Her hands holding both sides of her head.

"Maybe I can help her." Wendy tried to get closer.

"Wendy, don't!" Carla shouted so loud that made the sky dragon slayer stop in her tracks.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Levy's head turned to Wendy's direction. "STAY AWAY! PLEASE!" Tears started to form on the edge of those white eyes. The hazel hue of her eyes was gone.

"We have to help her" Jet and Droy said in unison. They tried to approach her but were stop by Lily's arms.

"Don't go near her. She's not the same." Makarov's voice was heard. His tone showed how worried he was.

"But Master-" Jet tried to replied but stopped when he heard another voice.

"Hey Lev, look at me." Gajeel said slowly. He tried to catch her attention desperately. "Calm down." He tried to calm her down. "Nobody will hurt you." Gajeel took a deep breath.

Her eyes blinked a few times and returned to normal. The purple mist vanished, but the runes on her body remained. "W-what?" Levy was sweating and trembling.

"You okay?" Gajeel lowered his arms and stood straight.

Levy looked at Gajeel's worried face. "Gajeel…" And then looked around the guild.

Their eyes were looking at her.

 _Lucy._ She thought when she saw Natsu standing in front of Lucy protectively. Her eyes kept scanning her guildmates' faces. _Lily._ The exceed was holding her fellow Shadow Gear teammates. Both of them were startled. _Jet, Droy._ She took a few steps back and turned then she saw her father figure. He was worried. _Even Master…_

The guild started murmuring. Levy's hazel eyes started to watered. _They are afraid of me._ _What have I done?_ She started running as fast as she could, she wanted to be out of the guild. _They must be thinking I'm a monster._

Gajeel chased after her. _Levy. What have you been doing during all these years?_ He thought while getting himself deeper into the darkness of Magnolia's outskirts.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5: Revealing the truth

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait. This chapter is a little short. Also I wanted to say that maybe I made Gajeel a little OOC in this chapter but I don't know XD. Let me know your thoughts about it. Any fave, follow and review is appreciated.**

 **P.S. Sorry if I made any mistake on the grammar. I didn't asked for help in this one, but I hope all of you can understand it.**

* * *

 **Chapter five: Revealing the truth**

Somewhere in Magnolia, hiding behind a bush of a dark forest, Levy rested all her weight on her knees and pressed her chest with both hands.

"This has gone too far. They didn't deserved to see that. I have to do something about it but I don't know what." Levy said frustrated. She stretched her arms and started looking at the runes. She began to translate them in a matter of minutes but lost her concentration when she heard a sound.

Gajeel showed up and leaned down. "There you are. You know you can't escape from me." He said touching his nose, indicating his amazing sense.

"Oh Gajeel" Levy hugged him tightly. He place his left arm around her shoulders and the other curled around her waist. Giving her a soothing hug.

He broke away the embrace and slipped his left hand all the way down to hers. "Come here" He hold her hand tightly and turned around "Let's go home."

As she walked behind him, Levy looked at his black mane. _He makes my fears fade away._ She thought and glanced to the ground.

They kept walking all the way down to Gajeel's house holding each other's hands.

 _The guild…what are they thinking about me? Jet, Droy, Lucy…poor Wendy she must be frightened._ Levy turned her gaze to their holding hands. _I wonder why you came after me._

* * *

Fairy Tail guild was astonished. They didn't know how to react. Levy was raised there and what happened made most of them terrified. Some whispers started to invade the whole guild until someone shouted.

"She's a monster!" Said an angry guildmate.

Lucy followed the source of the voiced and replied: "She's a human! She's our friend!"

The new discussion separated some guildmates. The ones who ignored Lucy's comment keep shouting.

Someone added. "We can't have someone like her in the guild."

"Master, she's a threat!"

Jet couldn't hear any more of their nonsense. "STOP TALKING SHIT!"

"She's our comrade." A teary-eyed Wendy joined.

Natsu stepped forward and looked around. "WE ARE THE ONLY FAMILY SHE HAS AND YOU'RE GONNA TURNED YOUR BACK AT HER!? WHAT KIND OF FRIEND DOES THAT?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Makarov caught the attention of both sides. "Levy has been part of this family since she was a child. She doesn't deserve to be treated like this. We don't know exactly what happened, but she will never be a threat." The master finished his statement and everyone looked down disappointed of their own actions.

 _Poor Levy._ Mirajane thought.

* * *

Back to Gajeel and Levy, they finally reached their destination. The silent between them was getting uncomfortable and Gajeel was feeling the weirdness.

Hazel eyes were still looking at Gajeel's back. _The more I looked at him, the more I filled my head with doubts. Why are you helping me so much?_ Levy thought.

Gajeel stood in front of his home doorknob, opened it, walked in and turned around. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it." His rough voice caught her attention. Levy looked at him and he continued. "Stop whatever you're thinking. Your aura is getting contagious."

Gajeel released her hand. "We won't talk about what happened back there. But I think I deserve an explanation of what ya' did these past three years."

He sniffed the air and look at the opened door "Lily's coming". He turned his gaze back to her and realized that her skin was back to normal.

"Lev, your marks-"

Lily interrupted him. "Levy, the runes are gone." She looked confused at the small black exceed.

"That's exactly what I was going to say." Gajeel growled.

"R-really?" She stuttered in disbelief. Levy looked down at her thighs and confirmed it.

"See, there's nothing to worry about." Gajeel crossed his arms in front of his exposed muscular chest.

"At least not for now." She said worriedly. Levy remembered the little pieces she translated.

Pantherlily felt the tension between the two and decided to leave them alone. "I'm gonna get some sleep. See you tomorrow."

And with those last words, Levy was left alone with Gajeel.

Levy sat on the couch and Gajeel proceed to follow her.

"Oi, Lev" He looked at her intensely.

"Hmm?" She turned her head to the side and blushed at the closeness of their faces. "G-Gajeel" She blushed.

His gaze was serious, and she knew he was waiting for answers. Levy sighed and started. "I couldn't take it anymore." Gajeel looked confused. "All I wanted was to improve my second origin powers."

"You could have done it here." He finally said.

"Of course not!" She looked at him fiercely. "The whole guild thinks I'm a weakling. They think of me as someone they HAD to protect and I was tired of it. I wanted to show all of you that I'm a capable mage, someone worthy to be an S class mage."

She wasn't answering his doubt and he was getting tired of her excuses. He hold her by the shoulders and looked directly at those hazel eyes. "What did you do?" Her eyes widened. "Why are you capable of using dragon slayer magic?"

"I can't tel-" Levy started but he cut her off.

"What's the fucking mystery?! Just tell me already! What the hell you did?" He tightened his grip.

She complained because of the sudden pressure. "I found it…" Levy replied.

Gajeel loosened his grip. "What?"

She diverted her gaze. "The runes my parents told me on my bed time stories."

 **Flashback**

 _A beautiful woman with long wavy blue hair lay beside her little daughter in a wooden bed._

" _Mama, please tell me that story again." The little girl hold the sheets._

 _All of a sudden a handsome man appeared at the doorframe of the little girl's bedroom._

" _So the princess wants to know how her grandma save all the villagers, again?"_

 _The woman smiled at the man. "She never gets tired of it."_

 _He sat on the edge of the bed and little Levy ran to him and hugged him. "Pleeeeaseee Papa" Levy's mother giggled. "Okay sweetie, it's gonna be short because we are a little tired."_

" _Yay!" Levy said happily hugging both of her parents._

 _Her father started. "When the village was being attack by the enemy's soldiers-" But he was cut off by Levy's voice._

" _I don't want to hear the bad part. I want you to start from the part when grandma unlocks the greatest spell hidden in the waterfall cave." She said the last part with excitement._

" _Well, well, look who's anxious." Levy's dad laughed but continued. "Grandma used her amazing skills to decode the runes and the strange language that was written in the cave. Once she unlocked it, power overflow in her body. The amazing speed she possessed gave her the advantage to touch all the bad guys, absorbed their black magic and used it against them. Only the villagers were protected by a shield she used to create in a blink of an eye. The enemy's soldiers that survived the powerful attacked retreat and returned to the battle field in the other side of the town."_

 _The woman's voice continued the story. "After being able to defeat the bad guys, grandma returned to the cave and locked the dark magic she consumed. The fight left her exhausted but when she came back to the village, everyone was cheering for her. They hugged her and claimed her as their hero." Little Levy was intrigued. "But that's it for tonight darling."_

" _Awww" Levy was a little disappointed that they always cut the final part of the story._

 _Her mother ruffled Levy's hair and said:" I bet, when you grow up, you are going to be the one who unlocks it once again and protect the ones you love."_

 _Levy's smiled was from ear to ear. "I'm gonna be a hero like grandma!"_

" _We are sure of it." Both of her parents said in unison._

" _Now go to sleep sweetie." They gave her a kiss on the forehead and closed the door behind them._

 **End of Flashback**

Levy continued. "It was all true…the codification, the language and the spell."

Gajeel was more confused. "What are ya talkin' about?"

"This magic…" She covered herself in iron scales.

Gajeel released her immediately. He was stunned. "What the-?!"

She turned back to normal as she explained. "It's some kind of ancient transfer magic, but the user can use the magic they absorbed whenever he/she likes. They can obtained it by just touching the person and putting all the concentration on the connection port." She raised her hand and showed Gajeel how a little seed grew to a flower in a matter of seconds.

Gajeel looked intensely at the process. "Isn't that one of your lapdogs magic?" Levy nodded with a faint smile.

But her smiled fade away quickly. "But my parents never told me why grandma died or never said anything about its biggest side effects…"She paused and sighed."Neither the runes I translated three years ago." The flower she was holding turned black and shattered.

Gajeel rubbed the back of his neck. "Side effects?" His voice sounded more worried than expected.

"At first I didn't understand anything, but it didn't took me too long to figure out why the runes appeared or what they say." Gajeel listened to her carefully. "They are a warning."

"Warning about what exactly? Gajeel asked.

"The first one was…If I make misuse of it, my original magic will be annihilated from me…and I can't afford to lose my solid script magic." She created a small word "IRON" and give it to Gajeel. "This was the magic my parents taught me, it's all that's left of them in me." She closed her eyes.

He looked at her worried face and asked. "There is another one, right?"

Levy nodded and looked directly at Gajeel's red eyes. "I'm dying." She whispered.

This took Gajeel by surprised and he acted without noticing. He shook his head and placed both of his hands in her cheeks. "Oi! Oi! Oi! What are ya' saying?" He sounded desperate.

She placed one of her hands in his and continued. "If I use this magic for a long period of time, my life span, is shortened by long strides."

"For how long have ya' been using it?" Gajeel asked.

"Oh Gajeel, why do you think I came back? At first I thought it was just because I was homesick but something inside me wanted me to be here when the time comes." His eyes widened as he understood her hidden message.

She started crying. "I can die at any moment." Levy's voice was quiet.

Gajeel hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear. "You're not gonna die."

Levy nuzzled into his chest. "I digged my own grave." Gajeel held her tighter.

Her words hit him hard. He felt his heart ache but he didn't know exactly why. He can't lose her.

Gajeel took Levy by the cheeks and leaned forward. "Levy…" He sighed.

Levy's eyes watched him as he moved closer. Gajeel moved his right hand to tilt her chin up. The space between them was getting smaller by the second. "I'm not gonna let you…" And with those word their lips met in a warming kiss.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6: Some pieces of the puzzle

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delayed but here I leave more Gajevy drama for all of you. Special thanks to ranunculus-fox for helping me. BTW. I think I should change the genre of this fanfic XD Which ones would you think it will suit more the fic? Also, Sorry if I make Makarov a little out of character.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Some pieces of the puzzle**

The kiss was delicate, but brought warm feelings to both of them. Levy's soft and warm lips responded to Gajeel's actions. He didn't know what exactly happened and why he acted that way but he was sure that he tasted a salty tear in her lips. This new feeling made Gajeel feel different. _Why are we doin' this?_ Gajeel thought as he opened partially his eyes and saw every little detail in her face. Her eyes were shut and some trails of tears were visible in her delicate skin. He admired every detail and closed his eyes again. Gajeel held Levy by the shoulder and deepened the kiss.

Levy groaned and pulled apart abruptly. "I-I'm so sorry. I-We shouldn't..." She got up of the couch but was stopped in her tracks. She looked down and noticed that Gajeel was holding her left arm.

"Where ya' think you're going?" He looked at her intensely.

Levy looked away and said. "It's not your obligation to help me Gajeel…" She sighed. "You don't have to feel sorry for me."

Gajeel tilt his head to the right and looked at her confused. "What the hell are ya' babblin' about?"

Levy looked directly to his crimson red eyes. "You don't have to do any of this."

"What exactly?"

"I know what are you doing, Gajeel." She released her arm from his grip. "You don't have to pretend you have feelings for me."

His eyes widened. _Feelings? ... For Levy?_ He thought as he got up of the couch. "Oi! Stop acting like a stubborn child." Gajeel held her again but this time by the shoulders.

 _Why…_ Levy thought. Her hazel eyes filled with sadness. "Just stop it already!" She shouted. The black and purple mist started emerging once again and her eyes color disappeared.

Gajeel noticed this in a blink of an eye and shook her. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Levy placed a hand in his abdomen gently. "What the-" Gajeel looked down at the touch but didn't expect what happened next.

Levy's hand turned to an iron sword and pierced him. "AAGHH!" Gajeel screamed and coughed some blood.

Pantherlily heard the disturbing noise and went downstairs. What he saw made him stay still. He couldn't believe it. "GAJEEL!" The exceed shouted.

Gajeel looked at Lily transforming to his battle mode. "We have to stop her." Gajeel heard him say as Lily drew his sword out and activated his aera, going towards Levy.

"NO! LILY! DON'T!" Gajeel shouted to the exceed but Pantherlily throw himself at Levy. Holding her down on the ground with his sword in her neck, Lily looked directly to her white eyes.

Gajeel could finally breathe since the sword was out of his body but he still coughed blood to the floor. He placed a hand in the injury and placed pressure to stop the bleeding.

A furious Pantherlily, yelled at Levy: "STOP THIS AT ONCE! THIS IS NOT WHO YOU ARE!" Levy's eyes returned to normal.

"I'm so sorry, Lily" She looked at the exceed and placed both hands on the sword trying to break free. "I didn't mean to." She stopped talking when she saw her hand covered in blood.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked as he got off of her. She nodded.

The events ran in a matter of seconds in her memory _. Gajeel…_ She whispered. She looked at him "Gajeel!" She rushed to his side.

The exceed flew to them. "Let me help you." He held Gajeel and went upstairs.

"Please, place him on the bed." Levy ordered Lily and he did what he was told.

Levy held a cloth and a recipient with water in it. She soaked the cloth and squeezed it to remove the excess water. She lifted Gajeel's shirt and placed the cloth in the bleeding wound.

"Don't worry too much about this, Shorty. It was just a pinch." Gajeel tried to erase the look of guiltiness in her eyes.

"The magic felt threatened. That's why I attacked you." Levy said to him as she kept cleaning the wound. Gajeel was feeling a little tired so he closed his eyes and fell asleep right away. "This may require a few stitches." Levy looked at him but was surprised at how peaceful and relaxed his face looked when he sleeps.

She was able to work with the stitches and heard Gajeel groaned. "I'm sorry for that." She murmured, knowing he couldn't hear it because he was already asleep. For the final treatment she placed a gauze pad over the wound and some bandages around his abdomen. _That's it._ She sighed _. That's the least I can do._

Lily was at Gajeel's feet curled and already snoring. She looked at them and smiled. _I guess I should be doing the same._ She placed her arms on the edge of his bed and rested her head in them, falling to sleep slowly.

* * *

The next day, Lily woke up and looked around the room. He noticed that Levy was working on some runes in the bedroom.

"May I ask, what are you doing?" Lily asked vaguely, still a little sleepy.

"Oh," She jumped. "Good morning Lily. I already make some coffee downstairs if you want." She smiled at the small exceed.

Pantherlily got close to the runes. "What are they for?"

"I'm taking some precautions. When I finished I won't be able to use any kind of magic in here or in the house at all. That would control both types of magic I possessed." She explained to Lily. "I don't want to hurt any of you."

"Will that affect Gajeel's and mines too?" Lily asked.

"Oh no, it's just me. In case you need to unlock the runes, this will tell you what to do." She bent down and gave Lily a paper with instructions.

"I'll lend you my pen as soon as I finished." She looked at Gajeel. "I hope he gets well soon."

"I thought you knew him fairly well to know that he'll be just fine." Pantherlily activated his aera. "He will have a special recovery since you were the one treating him." He mocked her and left the room.

"LILY!" Screamed a flushed Levy. She finished her masterpiece and just like that her pen fell to the floor and she stopped sensing her magic. She picked up the pen and placed it in Gajeel's drawer. _Am I supposed to feel this dizzy?_ Levy ignored the feeling and sat next to Gajeel again.

* * *

Meanwhile in Oak Town, a dark guild was hidden in the deepest and darkest part of the forest. The Master is a cruel and despicable human being. He was wearing a mustard colored buttons shirt, on top of that a white tunic, black pants and a dark green cape. His long black hair was tied in a low side pony tail. The hoodie of the cape covered his face but his sharp teeth didn't go unnoticed.

"Well, Katsumi, I gotta admit you did an excellent job with those Fairy Tail mages. Now tell me, it was her. Right?" The guild master ask to the black haired woman that fought against Team Gajeel in their mission in Onibus Town.

The woman nodded and continued. "Indeed, Master Tsuyoshi. Even though the maid told me her characteristics, it was obvious. Her magic power was overwhelming."

"What about the book?" He grinned.

"Here it is Master." Katsumi walked towards him and gave him the "Solid Script Magic Book".

Tsuyoshi turned his gaze to the red-headed women on his left. "Tell me more about her, Sachiko."

"It seems Miss Levy is having a hard time trying to control the magic. And for what I heard, she already did a number with her teammates in one of the jobs she took when she got back to Magnolia." The woman answered.

He smiled. _Perfect_. "According to what are you saying it seems the ancient magic is already taking over her. That's great. We need to keep targeting her. That's the only way we can have her and obtain the magic power Hana locked in that cave. If only she knew her stupid little granddaughter increased its strength." Tsuyoshi laughed.

Katsumi turned to the Sachiko and asked. "Did Yasu notice something suspicious?"

"That's actually a good question. Did he notice his beloved and loyal maid helped the enemy?" The master sit down in his big chair.

The read-headed woman answered. "No Sir. I told him I was going to meet my family." She looked to the ground. _I'm sorry I betrayed you Master Toshiro, but this is the only way to get revenge on the McGarden family. I won't forget that Hana took my parents life's in the battle with the town._

"That fool didn't even noticed that you were a spy this whole time. Hahahahaha!" Tsuyoshi laughed maniacally. "Well, then I think is time you teach me _"Instans Mortem"_ , Sachiko."

"Ok Sir" She nodded.

"Now then, let's get to the second part of the plan." The Master said, taking off the hoodie revealing his piercing green eyes.

"You must remember that little McGarden is with Gajeel, and he is a tough opponent. I had a rough time dealing with him." Said Katsumi.

"Kurogane?The former mage of Phantom Lord?" Tsuyoshi asked. Katsumi and Sachiko nodded. "If that's the case," He intertwined his fingers in front of his face. "Then we should eliminate him first." An evil laugh was heard in the whole dark forest.

* * *

Gajeel woke up and looked to his side. He saw Levy sleeping at his side. "Lev'"

Levy heard his raspy voice and woke up instantly. "What happened? Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

Gajeel chuckled. "Ya! I'm fine." He smiled. " Come 'ere." He told her blatantly. Levy's face turned red. "Relax, I'm not gonna eat ya." Gajeel mocked her. "Unless you want me to."

Levy wasn't expecting such request. "Gajeel!" Her face turned redder. "Ummm…I-I know but-" She stuttered.

"It's not like we haven't slept on the same bed before." He teased her.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Gajeel felt her hand on his firm chest,_ _applying a little pressure to it to pushed him down gently. He held his breath._

 _Leaving her hand there, she snuggled her head to his shoulder to hide her blush and said: "I want to rest a little." In a low, embarrassed voice she asked: "Would you stay here for a few moments?"_

 _Letting out the air in his lungs, drops of sweat appeared on his forehead as his heart quickened. "Umm…okay…"_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"It's not the same." Levy said looking away. "Do you need help getting up?" She changed the topic quickly.

He smiled. "I can do it on my own, Shorty." He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Come on Gajeel. Don't be rude." She stretched out her right hand, offering him some help.

He took her hand and smirked. "Huh?" Levy asked.

Gajeel pulled her to him. "Wait" She said as she rested her free arm on his right thigh and opened her eyes.

Levy noticed that Gajeel was looking at her lips. "Why the red face?" He teased.

Their faces were so closed. "Gajeel…" She remembered the kiss they shared at the couch and closed her eyes nervously, but what he did next made her stay still. Gajeel moved forward and kissed her forehead.

Pantherlily walked in. "Ahem. I didn't meant to interrupt such intimate moment, but I thought that maybe you may need my help."

They separated quickly. Gajeel rubbed the back of his neck. "Nah, don't worry Lil'."

Pantherlily looked at Levy. "Master is downstairs." Levy's eyes widened. "He wants to talk to you."

 _Would I be able to face him?_ Levy thought.

"You should go." Gajeel ordered her. He knew Levy needed Makarov, but she was afraid of being rejected.

* * *

As soon as Levy's footsteps were heard downstairs, Makarov looked at her and asked. "Anti-magic runes?" Levy didn't dare to look at her father figure. She kneeled before him and bowed her head.

"My child, get up." He said to her quietly as he took her hand. "There is no need for you to do this. I'm not afraid of you, none of your friends are. You should know by now that Fairy Tail is not only a guild. It's a family."

"But, Lucy, Wendy-" Levy started.

Makarov interrupted her. "They are alright. They want to help you and we are all waiting for you to come back."

Levy hugged him and started crying. "I'm so tired. I don't want to keep crying. I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want to be alone again."

Makarov hugged her back and tried to console her. "You are not alone, my child. Fairy Tail will always love you and will always be with you wherever you are. I know Hana would be proud of the beautiful woman you have become."

Levy's eyes opened and broke the hugged. "You knew her?" She asked Makarov as she wiped away the tears with her hand.

"Of course I did. Before naming me master of the guild I went on a job in which was to protect the people in those towns nearby during the war. I met her and I was able to know your family secret. It was unfortunate that she didn't warned your parents when she could. Also, her bravery was known all around Fiore. It's not easy to challenge and defeat the soldiers that attacked the nation during that war."

Levy listened carefully to every word he said. "Your parents thought the magic you possess now was good and pure. That's why they encouraged you to unlock it to protect your friends when the time comes, but when they noticed that it was the cause of Hana and your ancestors deaths, they regret telling you that. They knew your curiosity wouldn't stop on the bedtime stories they told you."

His words took Levy by surprised. "Why didn't they tell me the truth?" Her hands clenched tightly to her chest.

Makarov looked away. "That's when the tragedy happened, my dear. A despicable dark guild which beliefs are to wipe out any order in this world, was searching for the ancient magic, but your parents didn't want such powerful magic to be in such evil hands. They refused to tell them where the cave was and the dark spells the solid script magic had. Not long after the massacre, I found you. "

Levy realized something. _Wait a minute. I heard that phrase before._

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Yasu regained his posture and donned a serious demeanor. "In this house, I have a very valuable book. Which is the one you saw me reading." He looked at Levy. "This Solid Script Magic book is not an ordinary one. It contains the most powerful spells of this type of magic. Including the dark and forbidden type." He leaned forward putting his arms on the edge of the table. "Each year in the exact same day, a dark guild tries to steal this book. And I have lost a few of my man due to those interactions, including my parents. What I plan with this celebration is to make them think I let my guard down. I'm sick of them and I want to put an end to this situation. That's why I'm pretty sure a skilled mage will try to sneak in tonight during the celebration to get this book in her hands. The small dark guild she belongs to are after every type of spell that eradicates one's life force. Their guild master's beliefs and motto is to 'cleanse' this world of the people who try to maintain any semblance of order. In this book is a simple yet powerful spell called 'Instans Mortem'."_

 _"…Instant death…" Levy murmured a little terrified._

 _"Correct." Yasu confirmed, looking directly into Levy's hazel eyes. "From what I've heard, only one member of that guild have already mastered it. But went missing for a few years, which is why we have to be very careful."_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

 _Instans Mortem…_ Levy murmured.

"What was that?" Makarov asked.

"Nothing." Levy answered calmly. _The same guild who stole the book was the one who killed my parents._ She shook the thought out of her head. "Thank you so much, Master." She gave Makarov a smile.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7: The encounter

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I took a while doing this chapter but I think is the longest one I have written. Also, I wanted to thank you all for your support. It helps me keep motivated. As I said before every review is very appreciated. PS. I'm doing my best to get better in details.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: The encounter**

The next day, the solid script mage decided to move back to Fairy Hills even though Lily tried to convinced her to stay.

Levy stopped in front of the Fairy Hills door and sighed. _Please don't be scare girls…_ she thought worriedly. She stretched her left hand and hold the doorknob.

"Levy is here!" She heard Wendy's excited voice on the other side of the door. _Huh? Wendy…is happy?_

In that moment, the door was opened abruptly by no other than Erza. The sudden movement made Levy lose her balance but the red-headed woman held her.

"E-Erza…" Levy stuttered nervously.

Erza smiled and a little tear showed up on her left eye. "We have been waiting for you." With that said Titania hugged her childhood friend.

Levy hugged her back. "B-but…I -"

"Silence." Erza interrupted her. "Don't be afraid. If you need magic, take mine as well."

"Thank you."

"Levy, is Gajeel feeling better?" Wendy asked worriedly. She knew about the accident because Pantherlily summoned her to heal him.

Levy separated from the hug and turn to Wendy's direction. "Of course, he is. You are an amazing mage." Levy placed her right palm on the dragonslayer's head. "Thank you for taking care of him." Levy smiled.

* * *

Days have passed since she moved back to Fairy Hills but now the blue haired woman was determined to finish a job. She walked through the city and reached Gajeel's house.

"Knock! Knock!"

Gajeel recognized her scent and opened the door. "Ya' missed me?" He teased.

"I need the book." Levy ignored his comment and entered.

Lily and Gajeel looked confused at each other confused and followed her.

"Don't ya remember the black-haired chick ran away with it?" The dragonslayer said in frustration. _Probably not because you fainted._ Gajeel thought.

Levy was dead serious. "I need to get it back." She sat in couch.

 _Levy is so insistent._ "May I ask, why? The exceed spoke up.

"First, to finish the job. And second," She sighed. "It's because that book was written by one of my ancestors." She got up and looked at the window.

"What?" Lily said.

"How do ya know that?" Gajeel was now curious.

Levy looked at them. "I went to see Yasu."

"Fancy pants?" Gajeel said a little irritated about the confession. _Why would she do that?_

The exceed noticed the change of aura in his partner and asked Levy. "When was that?"

"Remember the day Master came?" Levy in the couch once again.

The exceed placed a paw in his jaw. "Yeah, I remember now. You were missing for a few hours."

Gajeel was now confused. He didn't remember Levy not being at his side that day. "When the hell that happened? Where was I?"

"Right here, Gajeel. You felt dizzy because of the blood lost and we summoned Porlyushka and Wendy to help you with the wound. You felt asleep as soon as she started using her magic."

"That old hag drugged me."

"When I went to Onibus town, Yasu told me some more details that finished the puzzle."

"What did he told you?" The exceed asked Levy.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _After the conversation with Master Makarov, Levy rushed to the train station and bought the first ticket to Onibus Town. She needed some answers. She reached_ _the small luxurious valley and knocked on Yasu's mansion front door._

 _The door was opened a few minutes after the knocking._ " _Levy-chan?" Yasu said surprised. He wasn't expecting her._

 _Levy laughed nervously. "Hey Yasu."_

" _Please come in." He took her hand and led her in._

" _Thanks." Levy blushed and sat in the couch._

" _How are you feeling my lady?" Yasu sat next to her and ruffled her hair._

" _Better." Levy looked away shyly. "I wanted to apologize, it was my fault we couldn't complete the job."_

 _Yasu smiled and place his finger under her chin to make her look at him. "It wasn't your fault. They are a tough dark guild, I've been trying to defeat them for a long time, but I can't do it alone. "_

" _Why would you do that?" She asked him. He let go of Levy's chin._

 _Yasu's face turned serious. "Of all the people who could have taken the job, you took it, Miss McGarden… They are after us." He confessed._

 _Levy was confused. "Us? What do you mean by that? Why would they do that?"_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"According to what Yasu told me that day and my research, our families were bonded by a marriage. Both of our families mastered Solid Script Magic. One of my ancestor and his wife wrote the book with some spells that only the Toshiro family knew." Levy explained.

"Does that mean Sir Yasu is related to you?" Pantherlily asked her.

"In some way. That's why I didn't absorb his magic when we touched. Our magic is linked somehow and the ancient magic knew it."

"That makes sense." The exceed stated. Then looked at Gajeel sideway and continued. "Also, I wanted to ask. Would you continue that bond, Levy?" Levy's face turned red.

"Ah Shadap Lil'" Gajeel said with a tone of jealousy.

Levy changed the humor. "Yasu knows where their headquarters are."

"At least he's useful." Gajeel said irritated.

Levy got up and turned around. Her back now facing Gajeel and Lily. "We are going to their guild. I need to accomplished mom's wish. I won't let them use our magic, our culture to do such horrible things. My whole family die because of them." She clenched her fists. Levy was furious.

Gajeel smirked. "Count on me, Shorty."

* * *

"I didn't expect this to happen."Gajeel said irritated and jerked a thumb back at Yasu. "Was it really necessary to bring this guy along? He could have just told us the location." He said irritated.

"Are you jealous already?" Lily mocked him.

"I'm not!" Gajeel said as fast as he could. "Lil' can I ask ya something?" This caught the exceed's attention.

Lily looked at Gajeel and noticed his face expression changed. "What's bothering you?"

"Nevermind." Gajeel mumbled under his breath and walked faster, leaving Lily behind.

 _You finally realized what she means to you_. Lily thought as he saw the dragonslayer walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsuyoshi and one of his elites were watching the team movements through a lacrima.

"Those fools thought they were going to enter our headquarters without us noticing their presence." Katsumi said. "I already sense her."

In that exact moment an exhausted red-haired woman entered the meeting room. "I already neutralized all our traps." She said panting.

Katsumi gave the women a death glare. "Why would you do that Sachiko?!"

"Master ordered me." She explained.

The guild master watched carefully every move but he smirked as soon as Levy's face appeared in the lacrima. _She's the girl._ "Tomorrow we'll send our mages to attack them. They won't show mercy! I want them weak by the time they get here."

* * *

Levy turned to her teammates. "That's it for today. It's already midnight and we need to get some rest."

"We are not that far from the guild." Yasu said.

"That's good to know." She replied.

The group created a campfire and put some tents in the forest. Gajeel went missing since he finished putting up his tent before everyone else and Yasu and Lily offered to get more firewood.

Levy looked at the fire and remembered the day of the job. _I was so useless…I let her get away with the book._

Suddenly, Gajeel appeared behind Levy. "Oi!" Levy jumped and looked at him.

Gajeel stretched his right arm and offered her his hand. "Come 'ere, Shorty"

"Huh?" He held her hand. "Where are we going?" She let him lead her to some part of the forest.

"You'll see." They continued walking through the forest and stopped when they reached their destination

Levy was amazed. "A waterfall?" The water was crystal clear.

"I thought ya' might need some time to be alone." Gajeel loose his grip.

"Thank you, Gajeel" She smiled at him.

He turned around and started walking away. "I won't be too far away, just scream if ya' need me. Gi hi"

"No" Gajeel stopped and looked at her over the shoulder. "I mean, stay with me. Just, don't look."

Her petition made his cheek turned a slight red. "'kay". He held his hair in a high pony tail and undressed himself. Only leaving his trunks on and sat in the calming cold water. As for Levy, she let her long hair down and stayed only with her underwear. She placed nervously all her hair to her right shoulder, sat behind him and started untangling her blue mane.

"Ya' know, I used to come here a lot back when I was in…" Gajeel started talking but stopped when he realized what he was going to say. He couldn't say it, saying such name brought him pain. Levy knew what he meant by that silence. "It was the only time I could be myself." Gajeel continued.

She tried to ease his uneasiness. "It makes sense. This is relaxing." She moved a little backward and their backs touched. "Gajeel." Levy said.

"Hmm"

Levy looked over the shoulder. "Would you close your eyes?"

"What for?" He asked her.

"Just do it. Please." She said quietly.

"Fine" He gave in to her petition and close his eyes. _What she's up to?_

Levy giggled. "Do you trust me?"

"What kind of question is that?" He opened partially his left eye.

Levy turned around and hugged him. "Thank you, for everything." She felt him tensed up for a moment.

He relaxed, closed his eye once again and smiled. Gajeel's cheeks were now with a visible blush. "It's nothing." He answered her but silent sat between them when he heard she got out of the water. "What are ya doi-" He started talking but Levy cut him.

"Don't open your eyes." She said as she undressed completely and submerged again in the water but this time she stood in front of him.

"What are ya up t-?" He stopped talking when he felt that she took his hand and placed it in her cheek. Levy leaned forward, pressed her forehead against his and let out a sigh.

Gajeel felt their closeness and his breath stopped for a few seconds. "Lev'" He murmured. Levy traced his hand down her neck until it rested in her chest. _She's tryin' ta kill me._ Gajeel blushed more as he noticed she was naked. He didn't have to open his eyes to know that.

"Do you feel that?" Levy said referring to her heartbeat and hid a chuckle at his blush.

Gajeel swallowed. "Yeah…" His voice sounded more like a whisper, it was soft. Levy slowly leaned forward and closed the inches between them. He felt her pressed her lips against his. The sudden touch send shiver down to his spine but he didn't waste time. Gajeel let his hand reached her waist and the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. _I thank you for being in my life._ He thought. Levy's arms circled around his neck making even more contact between their bodies. This kiss was more passionate. Gajeel opened his eyes and cupped her cheek in his hand. He kissed her tenderly and proceed to brushed his lips in her jaw and neck leaving little kisses all the way to her collarbone. His movements made her moaned quietly but Gajeel heard the melody.

Levy hugged him tightly. "I love you, Gajeel" Levy whispered in his ear.

 _This is love, huh?_

He thought. Gajeel couldn't hold back any longer and started kissing her again. As the hours passed the beautiful night sky witness the love between the couple in the waterfall. Levy could hear his grunts of pleasure and Gajeel felt in love with her moans. That night, the nature felt the heat of their bodies. Gajeel felt his heart bursting out of his chest.

 _You're mine, Levy._

He thought as he kissed her gently on the forehead.

* * *

The sun rays began to light the morning, bringing a warm air into the forest. The team woke up, gather everything and continue their way.

"Well, well, look what do we have here." Yasu heard and tilt his head slightly to follow the source of the voice. In a blink of an eye a group of mages appeared before them.

They were surrounded. Pantherlily shift to his battle mode and smirked. "Ready?"

"READY!" The group shouted in unison.

Yasu ran to the group on the right. "SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE!"

"IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!" Gajeel attack the ones in front of them.

Levy grinned _. The ones behind us are mine._ "FALCON HEAVENWARD!" She attacked them in a flash. Gajeel looked at her knowing she just used Jet's magic, but continue in his fight. "SOLID SCRIPT: STONE!" Levy attacked the mages that managed to dodge her first attack.

Lily used his amazing skills with swords against the group left for him. "IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!" The exceed heard his partner on the other side of the field. He looked at Gajeel and notice that more mages were entering the battle. _An ambush?! How they knew we were coming?! Levy made sure to write some runes of protection. Could it be that one of them is a script mage and neutralized her magic?_

"SOLID SCRIPT: STORM!" Yasu attacked some mages that were trying to attack Lily from his back. "You okay?" Yasu asked and Lily nodded.

 _More mages?!_ "CHAIN PLANT!" Levy trapped some but they kept appearing. Something clicked in her insides. _Not now._ Levy thought she was about to go blank again but it didn't happen. _What was that?_ She thought. "KNUCKLE PLANT! SOLID SCRIPT: BULLET!" She ignored the feeling and continued her attacks to the upcoming mages. _I need more strength_. She thought as her skin was covered in iron scales.

"Now we're talking!" One of the mage shouted and ran towards her. "RAGING BOLT!" A big bolt of lightning descended upon Levy. "AHHH" She screamed in pain.

"IRON DRAGON'S CLUB" She hit the enemy so hard he was send backwards. Gajeel looked at the scene. Levy was using multiple attacks of different magic and he remembered something.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Levy nodded and looked directly at Gajeel's red eyes. "I'm dying." She whispered._

 _This took Gajeel by surprised and he acted without noticing. He shook his head and placed both of his hands in her cheeks. "Oi! Oi! Oi! What are ya' saying?" He sounded desperate._

 _She placed one of her hands in his and continued. "If I use this magic for a long period of time, my life span, is shortened by long strides."_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YER DOIN'?!" Gajeel yelled at her. But Levy decided not to look at him.

"GAJEEL, LOOK OUT!" Yasu's words were heard. The dragonslayer dodged the enemy's attack. "I'm not thankin' ya for this, Fancy Pants." He punched the enemy. "Gi hi". His grinned vanished as he saw more mages coming towards them. "WHY THE HELL THIS BASTARDS KEEP COMING!?

"We need to go forward. Keep fighting until we reach the guild." Yasu said.

* * *

They kept fighting for over an hour. Levy kept using both of her magic. As the group lead forward they kept attacking the mages, but the more they get closer to the guild the more Pantherlily and Gajeel's magic weaken.

Gajeel knew he was getting exhausted and Lily was in the same position. "What the fuck is wrong with us?!"

"Looks like they are cancelling our magic." Pantherlily explained. They looked at Levy and Yasu, they were tired but their magic was still strong.

 _Fuck, I'm not giving up._ Gajeel sighed. "IRON DRAGON'S ROAR! Gajeel loosed balanced but Yasu held him.

"You should stay aside." Yasu suggested. He noticed the loss of strength and magic from Gajeel and Lily.

"Like hell I'm doin' that!'" Yasu smiled at his response.

"I thought so. Just stay strong, we are almost there." The moment Yasu finished his sentence, Lily transformed to his chibi form. "Darn it." Gajeel heard the exceed said.

"We're here." Levy said as she knocked out the last mage. Her skin turned to normal and she went to Gajeel to help him stand.

The group entered the guild and they were greeted by a serious voice.

"You're here." Levy heard someone say and followed the voice. The man was with two women at his sides but the group only saw their shadow. It was so dark inside.

Two of the figures walked to the light. Revealing their faces to those who were waiting for them.

"Sachiko?! What are you doing here?!" Yasu shouted.

Lily focused on the other woman. "Gajeel, isn't she-"

"Yes" Gajeel cut him.

"Little fairy is still alive. How sweet." Katsumi said sarcastically.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Gajeel shouted.

Katsumi looked at the dragonslayer who was barely in his feet. "You're not looking so tough now, Kurogane" She laughed.

"Katsumi stop this." The room fell in silent. They noticed the presence of the guild master now in the light and it gave everyone shivers.

"Do you feel that?" Lily said to Gajeel. "So much dark magic is irradiating from him."

 _I don't have a good feeling._ Gajeel thought and looked at the girl who was helping him. _Levy…_

"Let's end this at once." Katsumi said and moved forward.

Tsuyoshi stretched his arm and stop her. "Don't interfere."

"Yes sir." She returned to his side.

"Sachiko, cancel their magic completely." He ordered.

The red-headed woman created a lacrima out of nowhere and it started to absorb the little magic Gajeel and Lily had in reserved. This time Yasu and Levy started to feel the effects of it.

 _I need to do something before I'm out of magic._ Levy looked at Yasu and he nodded. "SOLID SCRIPT: GUARD!" Levy yelled.

"SOLID SCRIPT ADDITION: ANTI-MAGIC MIRROR!" The barrier combined.

"Your same magic unison won't have any effect on me." Tsuyoshi said.

"I know that." Levy said. Gajeel noticed she was out of the barrier.

"Levy-chan this is not what I thought you were going to do." Yasu punched the mirror-like barrier.

"Turning your back on your own comrades. That's lovely." The guild master smirked. "Stay back." He ordered Katsumi and Sachiko.

"Darkness Cage" He whispered and locked himself with Levy.

"AHH!" Levy screamed. She felt how something inside was burning. "S-Solid S-Script-" She tried to cast something but couldn't use her magic. "That's cheating." She said to the man.

"I actually sealed your Script magic. That leaves you no choice but to use the ancient magic."

"LEVY, DON'T!" She heard Gajeel say. She looked at him and smiled. "I'll be fine."

Levy ran to the man before her. "IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!" He dodged the attacked.

"EVIL EXPLOSION!" The guild master casted the spell.

"ADAMANTINE BARRIER!" Levy said.

"Erza's magic?! When did she…" Gajeel was confused.

"She must have absorbed it when she went back to Fairy Hills." Lily stated.

"DARK ENVELOPING CLAW" The dark magic surrounded Levy and broke her shield. "Ahh!"

"FLIGHT ARMOR! SONIC CLAW!"

The man extended his hands forward. "DARKNESS STREAM" A lot of dark hands appeared and reached Levy, the armor vanished. Some hands punched her, squeeze her and throw her to the ground.

"She can't even take a breath and she was bruised from the battle with the other mages." Yasu said worriedly.

"Gajeel look, the runes are appearing again." Lily said.

 _No._ Gajeel thought.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Gajeel rubbed the back of his neck. "Side effects?" His voice sounded more worried than expected._

 _"At first I didn't understand anything, but it didn't took me too long to figure out why the runes appeared or what they say." Gajeel listened to her carefully. "They are a warning."_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Gajeel started punching the barrier. "I NEED TO GET OUT NOW!"

"You can't Gajeel. You can't use magic here and you don't have the strength to break it." Yasu tried to calm Gajeel's action.

"Looks like your friend is trying to interfere." The guild master told Levy and she looked back at the group. She knew she was now covered in runes but she won't let them get hurt.

"What if I annihilate them first? DARK BLADES!"

Levy ran and stood in front of the barrier _._ "PROTECTION MAGIC!" She shouted this with her eyes shut. A golden brightness covered everyone inside the barrier.

 _I was waiting for that exact move, how stupid can you be little girl? You must be weak by now._ The man smirked.

Levy opened her eyes. She felt them wet. Blood was falling from them. She looked at the blades that disappeared in thin air. _Huh?_

"Her eyes…" Gajeel, Lily and Yasu said in unison.

"NOW PERISH! INSTANS MORTEM" The guild master extended his hand forward and the spell took form of an arrow and pierced Levy's heart.

"LEVY, NO!" Gajeel screamed desperate.

* * *

Back at the guild, Makarov was sitting in the bar next to Mirajane. _I hope you are all fine, my children. You're going to face a difficult enemy._ But his thoughts were cut when he heard something.

"Ughh!" Both Shadow Gear members fell on their knees hyperventilating.

"Jet! Droy!" Lucy shouted and rushed to them.

"Are you guys alright?" Natsu asked worriedly.

Wendy made her way through Natsu and Lucy and kneeled down. "I can help." She started using her magic.

Jet gripped his chest. "I just felt like my heart has being ripped"

"I felt that too" Droy said painfully.

" _Could it be that something happened to Levy?_ Jet thought

Droy looked at him worriedly and said. "Levy…"

* * *

"NOOOOO!" Gajeel screamed as tears started falling. Blood was spilled to the barrier and Gajeel saw as Levy's body was falling slowly to the floor.

"What an exquisite victory. Little McGarden just vanished." Tsuyoshi shouted in excitement.

 _Levy-chan is…_ Yasu thought. He couldn't say it, He was already crying.

"It can't be." Lily said with tears in his eyes.

The man stood in front of the barrier and watched Gajeel sobbing. "From a man who had bloodlust to a weak and pathetic Fairy Tail mage." He turned around and walked away. "Katsumi take her body. We still need it to extract the magic."

Katsumi nodded. "Yes Sir"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Gajeel screamed angrily. His voice showed how hurt he was.

She chuckled. "Watch me, pretty boy" Katsumi said as she lifted Levy's lifeless body.

In the exact moment Levy's body was lifted, Yasu felt how the barrier started to lose its strength. _The magic of the barrier has weakened, because she's no longer with us…_ Yasu looked down.

"You…" Gajeel clenched his fist. "You stole her life right in front of me…" Magic power started surging from him.

Lily looked at him _. They don't know what they are awaking…_ The exceed thought. He knew Gajeel won't stop until someone was dead. "Gajeel, calm down, we'll find a way to help Levy."

Tsuyoshi laughed maniacally. "Help her? Don't make me laugh. The last McGarden is dead."

"You shouldn't have done that…" His eyes were shadowed by his hair. His skin now turning steel.

"Gajeel don't-" Yasu tried to stop him.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!" Gajeel broke the glass and head towards the guild master.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8: Where are you?

**A/N: I finally did it! I finally updated my fanfic! I hope you guys liked the few changes that I edited in the previous chapters and I really really hope that you find this new chapter interesting enough for you to like it. :3 Also, don't worry my sweethearts, more angst is coming in the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Where are you?**

Tsuyoshi looked over the shoulder and "tsk". "How lame." He turned his head to the red haired woman. "Sachiko, you know what to do." She nodded and cancelled Gajeel's magic, keeping him in the same place, not able to move an inch.

Gajeel was stopped just a few inches away from the man. "UGHH! YOU COWARD!" The iron dragonslayer yelled at Tsuyoshi's back. Gajeel felt like his body was paralyzed and that made him go insane. "LET HER GO!" He kept yelling but the mages ignored him.

"Let's go Katsumi" The master ordered.

"Yes Sir!" Katsumi fulfilled the command and both of them disappeared with Levy's body in thin air.

"LEVY!" Gajeel yelled desperately.

In the exact moment they were no longer in the same room, Sachiko broke her spell and Gajeel fell on his knees. She reached out to him and stared at his back. Sachiko extended her arm to try to comfort him by putting her right hand in his left shoulder. "Gajeel… Levy-"

Gajeel turned around and hold her wrist before she could touch him. "DON'T YA' FUCKIN' SAY HER NAME!" He looked at her in the eyes and tightened the grip. Sachiko looked straight to his red eyes and noticed how angry and hurt he was. "IT'S YOUR FUCKIN' FAULT!" He released his grip so fast she fell.

"Gajeel, let me explain." She started moving backward as fast as she could to get away from him.

Gajeel was approaching her one more time but Yasu stood in the middle of them with his arms extended in a protective way. "GAJEEL STOP!"

"WHY ARE YA' PROTECTING A TRAITOR!"

Lily reached out to them. "She said she had an explanation let's hear her out. She m-" The exceed was interrupted by a shout.

"SHE'S ALIVE!" The exceed and the men looked at her astonished.

"DON'T YA' TRY TO MAKE THINGS UP TO SAVE YER SORRY ASS!"

"I'm certain that she's alive!" She looked at Yasu in the eyes. "Please believe me…I know where she is."

* * *

Katsumi and Tsuyoshi appeared in a dark and dusty place. The woman was panting, she didn't knew the old headquarters of their guild was located in another town. The long distance made her magic unstable.

They were in the dungeon of an old building. The room was very big and in the center of it was a big table with a human size box on top of it. Tsuyoshi walked closer to the box and opened it. In the inside it had red and black dead roses.

"Place her there." the master ordered and Katsumi obliged. She placed Levy's pale body in the box. As soon as Levy's skin touched the roses, the purple runes appeared in all her body but this time the glow of them was brighter.

"This is where the ancient magic was originated." Tsuyoshi extended his hands right on top of Levy and covered her completely in a dark chrysalis. "We needed her to give this place the touch and feel of the McGarden blood. That way we will be able to remove it safely from her body."

"Why does this place need a McGarden? Katsumi asked curiously.

"Not everyone in that family was pure and innocent. Hana knew that. That's why she locked the magic." He explained while finishing his spell. "Now get to work."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the headquarters the team were waiting for Sachiko's explanation.

"I wanted revenge…Levy-san's grandmother Hana killed my parents. But after I shared some time with her, I realized that revenge is not what they will want me to do. I was so confused, and I regretted being part of this horrendous guild. But I was already too deep into it." Sachiko confessed ashamed of her actions. "Master Tsuyoshi was in charge of the massacre of the McGarden family. That's how he found me and made me get close to you, Master Toshiro. I was too little to understand everything." She looked at Yasu with watery eyes. "He knew everything about the union of your family with the McGarden's. I'm so sorry."

"So you were aware that YOUR master was going to kill my family as well?" Yasu was disappointed.

"He promised me that he wouldn't do anything to you or your loved ones. But he lied like always." She started crying. Yasu walked away from the group. He needed some fresh air to calm down. "Master Toshiro-" Sachiko was about to follow him but was stopped.

"CUT THE CRAP!" Gajeel held her by the shoulders. "WHERE IS LEVY?"

"Miss Levy-san is in our old headquarters. It's located in Crocus."

Pantherlily walked closer to her. "How do you know she's alive?"

"Instans Mortem is a spell that it should only be known by one person. Someone who doesn't want half of the world to disappear. I didn't taught him the right way to cast it."

"How did you learned it?" The exceed asked intrigued.

"I spent too much time alone with the book in Master Toshiro's mansion." Sachiko confessed.

* * *

Back at the old headquarters of the dark guild, an oriental script was written on top of the dark chrysalis. Katsumi was still working on her extraction spell to get the magic out of Levy's body but noticed the magic was not working at its fullest. That's when she noticed that something was out of normal. "Sir, she's still alive."

Tsuyoshi took her by the neck and squeezed. "What are you talking about, you fool!"

"Your spell failed" Katsumi coughed. "Her solid script magic is protecting her."

 _Sachiko, that bitch!_ He thought as he realized that his other elite betrayed him and didn't taught him the spell correctly. "Get rid of it NOW!" Tsuyoshi threw Katsumi to the side. "We don't have too much time left. The ancient magic might act if you don't hurry up."

* * *

In the Fairy Tail guild, everyone was silent and waiting for some sort of reaction from their guildmates. Team Natsu surrounded the Shadow Gear male members that were in the floor clenching their chests.

Wendy finished using her magic and cleaned her sweat with her arm. "Are you guys feeling better?"

Both of the Shadow Gear members nodded.

Jet got closer to Makarov and said: "Master, we need to know if she's alright."

Droy followed and begged. "Please…"

Makarov nodded. He was also worried. "Mira, bring the communication lacrima."

"I can try to call her through her "help" card" Cana stepped to the conversation. She took the card out of her blue purse but to her surprised the card didn't have Levy's image it was all blank.

"Here is the lacrima, Master." Mirajane appeared behind them and placed the lacrima in their table. Makarov stepped forward and started calling Team Gajeel, but there was no answer. Suddenly, the lacrima turned black with purple and broke. Natsu noticed this in a blink of an eye and used his magic to burn the dark magic.

"That's not a good sign." Erza stated worriedly. "We need to help them."

 _Hold on Levy_. Lucy thought.

* * *

"Master, I did it" Katsumi said panting. "Here is what's left of her. Her soul and magic are now combined". Tsuyoshi walked closer and created a lacrima to keep captive Levy's remnants. Levy's soul took form of a beautiful big topaz diamond. The lacrima was so bright that illuminated the whole room and hallway.

"Perfect." The man placed the lacrima as far as he could from the chrysalis. He got closer to the box and made a second layer of dark magic to strengthen the power of the chrysalis and help his elite in the extraction process.

All of a sudden, a few red and purple lights started to pierce the chrysalis.

"KATSUMI! HURRY UP! THE MAGIC IS STARTING TO FEEL THREATENED." Tsuyoshi ordered. "DARK ENVELOPING CLAW! DARKNESS CAGE!" He casted two spells to restrain the abrupt movements of the chrysalis.

Layers after layers of Katsumi's and Tsuyoshi's magic were used to keep the box from moving. "Master, I'm almost out of magic. I might not be able to finish tonight the extraction." Katsumi confessed that she was at her limit.

"Tsk. I'll do it myself, you useless bitch!" He pushed her and added some runes on top of her "extraction" oriental script.

* * *

Team Gajeel and Sachiko were on their way to Crocus. Gajeel didn't care about his health or anything. He wanted to find the woman he loves.

"Gajeel, we should have some rest." Yasu suggested.

"If ya' want to sleep, do it! But I'm not going to stop walking! If ya' lose sight of me. That's your problem." Gajeel was determined.

"Gajeel, Sir Yasu's right. We're going to need full recover for the rematch." The exceed tried to convinced him but he was ignored.

"SOLID SCRIPT: THUNDER!" Yasu used his magic to hit Gajeel.

"UGHH! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YA' FANCY PANTS?! IF YA' WANNA FIGHT, I'M NOT IN THE MOOD." The thunder weakened Gajeel. He was so out of magic that he was literally dragging his feet.

"SOLID SCRIPT: SLEEP!" Sachiko appeared behind Gajeel. He fell to the ground and fell asleep. "He's going to need all his strength for tomorrow. There are two possible scenarios that we might find and none of them are good." She said in a serious tone.

* * *

"Fuck! This suckers knocked me out" Gajeel sat down and rubbed the back of his neck.

He closed his eyes and open them again. He found himself in the guild that he watched Levy's heart being pierced.

"Why I'm here? We are already far from this shitty place." He was talking to himself and then he heard it.

"Looks like your friend is trying to interfere." He turned around and realized that this time he was trapped in the darkness cage with Tsuyoshi and Levy.

"Levy leave this to me, step aside" He ran to Levy's side but she didn't noticed his presence. _What the hell? She can't hear me or see me?_

"What if I annihilate them first?" Gajeel glared at the man. _This motherfucker was playing dirty._ "DARK BLADES!" He heard the man shout.

Levy ran and stood in front of the barrier _. "LEVY DON'T! IT'S A TRAP!"_ Gajeel tried to warn Levy desperately but it was useless.

"PROTECTION MAGIC!" Gajeel heard her say. He was reliving the scene that marked him and he couldn't do anything to protect her.

"WHY I'M HERE?!" the iron dragonslayer yelled. He didn't want to see his woman die in front of his eyes again.

"NOW PERISH! INSTANS MORTEM!" The guild master extended his hand forward and the spell took form of an arrow and pierced Levy's heart.

"STOP!" Gajeel yelled again but this time he ran to her to catch her from falling, but to his surprised he felt a light weight in his arms. _Huh?_ He watched her physical body fall but he was still holding her. "LEV! LEV! Can you hear me?"

She vaguely opened her eyes. "Gajeel…"

"What's happening?" He noticed that the Levy he was holding was glowing and was wearing a white dress.

"La-cri-ma…my life…my soul…" She said before disappearing from his arms.

"Lacrima? What do you mean?" Gajeel was confused. "LEVY!" He screamed and the whole scenario was turning black. Gajeel began to hear voices in the distance.

"He's alive, right?"

"He's a stubborn bastard. He's fine."

"GAJEEL!" The exceed woke him up.

"Thank God. I thought I overdid it." Sachiko said relieved.

Gajeel blinked a few times and realized the sun was about to come out. "Levy…" He paused. "We need to go." He took his bag and started walking. "The next time ya' try to do somethin', I'm gonna kill both of ya'." He stopped and looked over the shoulder. "IS IT CLEAR?!"

Sachiko and Yasu nodded. Lily activated his aera and flew by Gajeel's side. "Are you alright?"

"I need her." Gajeel's response surprised Lily. "I'm not going to stop until I found her."

"We are going to find her." Lily said and remained by Gajeel's side the whole way.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9: What did they do to you?

**A/N: Thank you all for your patience, support and reviews. I can finally say that my story is UPDATED! I really hope that you guys like this chapter.** _ **(It might be a little dark)**_ _ **and before hand I wanted to say sorry if you find some mistakes in the grammar.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: What did they do to you?**

It took Gajeel's team two days to get to Crocus. As soon as they set foot in the city, they noticed that something bad was about to happened.

Sachiko created a big lacrima to protect the group.

Gajeel looked at her. "What the hell are ya' doin'?" Then he sensed something stronger and looked once again to the city.

All of a sudden the whole city was covered by a black sky and purple mist. In a blink of an eye everything was turned to stone but the sky remained the same.

"This is not a good thing. We have to hurry up!" Sachiko made the lacrima disappear and started running. The whole group followed her.

"This magic seems familiar." Pantherlily was flying beside them while looking at the people that were petrified.

"It's similar to the Thunder God Tribe's stone eye magic." Gajeel said.

"The ancient magic is developing new stages of every magic Miss Levy learned through the years." Sachiko explained.

 _Levy-chan…_ Yasu thought.

* * *

Tsuyoshi and Katsumi were all bruised up, they were doing spell after spell trying to tame the person that was before them.

"I told you it was feeling threatened." The guild master told his elite while panting.

"We were too late." Katsumi replied with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Tsk. I don't get it. How weak can you be Tsuyoshi?" Said the magic within Levy. It was using her body to create chaos. A long black dress was covering Levy's body exposing part of her breast in a deep v neck and the dress had a cut on its left side to show Levy's leg. Her long hair was down and her eyes were white. Her neck, shoulder, arms, forehead and part of her cheeks were stained with black and some purple runes were visible in both of her arms. The original beautiful hue of her eyes was gone.

"Although I have to thank you since your spells made me stronger." She had a wicked smile. "Let me make this more private." Levy's head turned to Katsumi's direction and extended her left arm to cast a spell. Katsumi tried her best to escape the room and started running through the hallway. "You were summoning me and now you're running away? Don't make me laugh." Levy turned herself to a shadow and followed Katsumi.

 _This bitch is crazy_. Katsumi thought as she was running for her life but she didn't noticed she was being followed. All of the sudden Katsumi found herself crucified by iron shackles in the hallway's wall. "What the fuck?!"

"Surprise" Levy's possessed form stood before her and stabbed her in the chest with her arm now turned to an iron sword.

"You bitch." Katsumi spit some of her blood to Levy's smiling face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Natsu were now arriving Crocus.

"What happened here?" Wendy said nervously. She noticed that even the Sabertooth guild was turned to stone.

Lucy looked up to the dark sky. "Guys, do you feel that?" She said referring to the amount of magic power that she was sensing. All of them nodded.

Happy looked at Natsu's determined yet worried face. "Natsu, what are we going to do to help Levy?" Happy said worriedly.

"I'm going to turn this magic into ashes." The dragonslayer said seriously.

 _Natsu…_ Lucy looked at him worriedly.

"Metal head is not so far, we should go after him" the pink haired man told his comrades. "Let's go."

* * *

The red haired woman stood in front of an old crumbling building. "It's here." Sachiko said.

Gajeel rushed in and found nothing. _Where are you Lev?_

"They must be at the dungeon." Sachiko said confident.

"Why I can't sense her presence?" Gajeel turned around and asked the woman behind him. She kneeled and touched the dusty floor with both hands.

"I have to get rid of this runes first before we can find her." She said while reading part of the now visible red runes. She focused all her magic to her hands and created a yellow magic circle. "OLD RUNES OF PROTECTION OF THE ANCIENT MAGIC I NOW CANCEL YOUR POWER! LED US TO YOUR ORIGIN!" Sachiko said as all the runes created a path to the dungeon.

Yasu was stunned. _She's so powerful._

"Gajeel, look!" The exceed said.

Gajeel nodded and followed the runes. _I'm gonna save ya' Lev._

* * *

"Looks like we have visitors. Don't you think?" Levy gripped Tsuyoshi's hair and forced him to look at her now red eyes. "Too sad that you're not going to be alive by the time they arrived."

Tsuyoshi was panting more than before. He was now at the verge of death. She has been torturing him.

The guild master was pale, covered in blood in multiple parts of his body and all bruised up. Levy absorbed all his magic and had him all tight up with plants. "You know what? I'm going to let you see how I get rid of these intruders for your entertainment." With that been said, she left the room but left the door opened so Tsuyoshi could see how one of elite died in the middle of the hallway.

Levy's body turned to a shadow once again and hid.

* * *

Team Gajeel was now reaching the hallway that lead to the dungeon but stopped when they saw a figure hanging in the wall. "What the-" Gajeel stopped abruptly.

"T-t-that's Katsumi." Sachiko stuttered of fear. _If that happened to her…_ She looked worriedly at Yasu that was still watching the scene. _I won't let anything bad happen to Master Toshiro._

"Levy-chan did this _…"_ Yasu couldn't believe his eyes.

Gajeel's eyes were widened, he made sure to look at every detail. The position of this person, the iron shackles, the bruises…were almost the same as the ones he once did to Levy in his darkest time. _It can't be…_ He felt that he had a heartache.

Pantherlily reached the dungeon and saw how much blood was covering the walls and floor. Until he saw HIM. "GAJEEL! YOU SHOULD COME HERE!" The exceed called the iron dragonslayer.

Gajeel ran to dungeon and saw Tsuyoshi. _That bastard!_ Gajeel gripped his shirt and forced the man to look at him in the eyes. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

Tuyoshi smirked. "I'm going to let you die just like me."

"GAJEEL LOOK OUT!" He heard Yasu's voice. The iron dragonslayer turned around as he transformed his arms into swords. To his surprise, he noticed that Levy was his attacker and she also had her arms turned into swords.

Levy smirked while looking directly to Gajeel's red eyes. "Are you looking for me?"

Gajeel stood back."What did they do to ya'?"

"They woke me up." She laughed.

"Levy what are you doing?" Pantherlily said as he transformed to his battle form and started walking closer to the scene.

"Don't get any closer Lil'!" Gajeel warned his partner. "This thing is not Levy." He said while looking at the person before him. Gajeel didn't want to take his eyes off of her.

Levy raised an eyebrow to intensify her glare. "That's right Kitty."

"LEVY-CHAN!" Yasu arrived to the dungeon. "What happened to you?

Levy turned head to Yasu's direction. "FALCON HEAVENWARD!" She rushed to him and kicked him. The attack sent Yasu flying back to the hallway but he was caught mid air by Sachiko. She held him tight and landed to the ground.

"Master, are you ok?" Sachiko asked worriedly.

Yasu spit some blood to the floor and cleaned up his mouth with his right hand. "Yeah, I'm good."

Both of them stood up. "Master, she's stronger now because the ancient magic is controlling her body. We have to find her soul so the real Levy-san can help us."

"Alright, let's do that!" He ran into the dungeon once again and Sachiko followed.

* * *

"Where is she?" Gajeel looked at Levy's figure.

"It's not going to be fun if I tell you, sweetheart." She smirked evilly.

 _This thing is not going to spill the information we need. We have to fight for it._ Pantherlily thought as he looked at her. _But I don't think Gajeel is going to be able to touch a single hair of Levy._

Levy started walking closer to Gajeel. "Why so serious?" She chuckled.

"GET OUT OF HER!" Gajeel change his position to a fighting stance.

"Tsk" Levy covered herself with iron scales and head forward. "LET'S END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"SOLID SCRIPT: THUNDERBOLT!" Yasu attacked Levy.

"AHH!" Levy screamed out of pain.

"SOLID SCRIPT: CHAINS! Sachiko tried to keep Levy's body immobilized but she broke free as if was nothing. _How is it possible?! I made sure to add an anti-magic spell in those chains!_

Sachiko's magic caught Levy's attention _._ "So you are a magic canceller. Interesting. I might need you to get rid of every single one of you." She turned to a shadow and appeared behind Sachiko. "But you are going to be a problem if I keep you alive." Levy was about to touch Sachiko to absorb her magic but she was stopped when Pantherlily threw himself at her but she blocked him. "Are you really going after me Kitty?"

Sachiko took advantage of the confrontation between those two to run towards Yasu. "Master you have to leave now." She was so worried about his safety that she didn't want his life to be endangered.

"I'm not leaving until we save Levy-chan." Yasu was determined.

While this was happening Levy heard every detail of the conversation. _He's your weakness._ But her thoughts were interrupted when Lily started to use his swords skills at her _. Damn! This kitten is good with the sword._ Levy took a step back and requip toErza's Black Wing Armor, broke through the ceiling and waited for Lily. She knew that with this armor she had the ability to fly around for a short instance.

Lily looked at her and then said. "I'll keep her distracted for a while." The exceed then looked at Gajeel's conflicted face. "Get a hold of yourself!" Then he flew towards Levy to confront her.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Yasu pushed Gajeel. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" Gajeel quickly responded and punched him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME FANCY PANTS, YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Gajeel didn't want to fight Levy. He's not going to be able to hurt her body again.

* * *

The time was still running and they still didn't knew how to defeat the magic within Levy. Lily made sure to leave some bruises here and there but he knew that it wasn't enough.

Levy was having a furiously swords fight with Pantherlily. "Your good but not as good as I am." She made disappeared her sword and kicked Lily right in the stomach, used her flying ability to appeared behind him and placed her hands on the exceed's back. "EVIL SPARK!" The magic electrocute him.

Pantherlily's aera wings were damaged. "Damn it!" He said as he was falling.

"Sachiko, stay here with Gajeel! I'm going to help Lily!" Yasu ordered. "SOLID SCRIPT: WINGS!" The words appeared in his back and he flew to the exceed.

Levy noticed his moves and casted "Darkness Stream". Two dark big hands held Lily and Yasu, squeezed them and threw them full force to the ground.

They ground shook and that's when Gajeel notice that a bright light was now visible in one of the dungeon's brick.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Gajeel felt a light weight in his arms. Huh? He watched her physical body fall but he was still holding her. "LEV! LEV! Can you hear me?"_

 _She vaguely opened her eyes. "Gajeel…"_

" _What's happening?" He noticed that the Levy he was holding was glowing and was wearing a white dress._

" _La-cri-ma…my life…my soul…" She said before disappearing from his arms._

" _Lacrima? What do you mean?" Gajeel was confused._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

 _That's the lacrima!_ Gajeel ran to Lily and notice that he was now in his chibi form. He took him and placed him in a corner. "Don't worry Lil', I just found a way to bring her back."

Levy landed very gently to the ground as she changed once again to the black long dress. _One down, three to go._ She said as she looked around but stopped when she took a glance of Sachiko helping Yasu.

"EXPLOSION BULLET!" Levy extended her right hand in direction to Yasu and formed a black beam-like bullet.

Sachiko pushed Yasu and the spell pierced the left side of her body. SACHIKO! Yasu held her before she hit the ground and looked at her pained face. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" He said desperately. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

Sachiko smiled and placed her right bloody hand in his cheek softly. "I would not forgive myself if something happened to you too."

"WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID?!" Yasu was hurt and mad.

"I have always love you more than anything, Yasu."

Hearing her say his first name gave Yasu chills and a heartache. "Don't say that just yet, you will get out of this." He held her tightly to his chest.

"You are the only one…that I have left." His voice trembled. Yasu's hazel eyes started watering.

"I'm so sorry." He heard her say. "I'm sorry for not being brave enough, for not being strong enough, and for not being able to protect you after this…"

"Don't talk like these are your last words" Yasu tried to maintain a tough attitude but he failed. "Please…" He started crying. Minute by minute he was starting to notice that Sachiko's body was getting colder. "I-I can help you. Solid Script: Hea-" He couldn't finish casting his spell because Sachiko placed her free hand in his and used the little magic she had left to cancel it.

"Don't waste your magic in a simple maid like me. Miss Levy needs you." She said between bloody coughs.

"SHUT UP!" Yasu said angrily. "Levy has Gajeel and that will be enough, but I need you to stay by my side…like always." He casted the "Heat" spell in his body and hold her tight to his body. Both of them were now surrounded by a blue mist.

 _I don't want this moment to end…_ Sachiko thought at she embraced his warmth.

 _Pathetic._ Levy thought as she watched the scene, but noticed that the dragonslayer was no longer visible. _Where are you?_ She looked around and noticed that a shadow was getting closer to the lacrima. _There you are._ She turned herself in a shadow, took him by surprised and threw him out of his spell.

Pantherlily was worried. _She did the exact same thing he did to Rogue in the Grand Magic Games._

Gajeel looked up and noticed that she was looking for the bright light.

"Are you looking for this?" Levy was holding the lacrima that held her remnants. But instead of being shinny it was dark. She covered it with black magic to prevent the light from coming out and squeezed it hard enough that it cracked a little.

"Levy don't!" Gajeel shouted desperately.

"I already told you, I'm not that weakling!" She squeezed the lacrima more.

"Gajeel, if we want to save her, we have to fight back!" Pantherlily told his friend.

Levy smirked. "What are you going to do? Crucify this body again? Ha! Pathetic!"

Gajeel's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he heard. Levy would never say such thing, she forgive his past actions.

"I know you still have some Phantom Lord spirit in you. Show me."

This person was playing with Gajeel's head and heart. "I will never go back to being a piece of shit." The iron dragon slayer said seriously. "I found something that will always lead me to the light."

"It's unfortunate that you're going to lose it in a matter of seconds."

"I'm sorry Levy" Gajeel apologized and this made the person before him look at him curiously.

"What are you-" Levy was cut off by one of Gajeel's attack. The lacrima flew through the air and she knew that Gajeel want it. While she was being sent backwards she casted "Dark Blades" to break what's left of the lacrima.

 **TBC**


End file.
